Aldéran 35 - L'effondrement des mondes
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les désordres s'intensifient, tous les acquis sont remis en question. Aldéran voit sa galactopole en proie à l'affolement. Reste, pour la sauver, la pire des alliances, et cette fois, il est prêt à tout, même à rompre tous ses serments.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : plusieurs des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui m'autorise à le lui emprunter et à l'utiliser.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

_ Tous les visiteurs avaient été soigneusement fouillés, et les accompagnateurs du Gouverneur Meyrhein, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas fait mystère de porter une arme, en avaient été délestés._

_ Ensuite seulement, les quatre hommes et deux femmes avaient pu poursuivre plus avant dans le lacis des grottes, jusqu'à salle qui avait été aménagée de façon confortable, luxueuse même, ce qui contrastait avec l'environnement glacial et sec laissé derrière une fois la porte franchie._

_ Et toute aussi incongrue en cet endroit, une grande et fine femme blonde s'avança, entourée par trois hommes en tenue de combat, alors qu'elle-même était en peignoir à plumes par-dessus un déshabillé court et chaussée d'escarpins à talons vertigineux._

_ Du groupe des nouveaux-venus, un homme bien bâti avança de deux pas._

_ - Je suis le Gouverneur Ik Meyrhein. Je viens négocier la libération des enfants-esclaves qui travaillent dans votre mine de diamants, je vous laisse les adultes, je ne peux malheureusement rien pour eux, mais puisque la Loi protège les enfants et que leurs enlèvements sont punissables, me voici !_

_ - Je n'ai pas oublié un mot de nos échanges épistolaires, assura Lhanie Oog. Je vous ai donné mon prix, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié une seule pièce sonnante et trébuchante sinon certains resteront ici malgré tout !_

_ - Il n'y a malgré tout pas de prix assez exorbitant pour la vie d'un enfant, gronda Ik Meyrhein._

_ - Vous semblez cependant ne pas me faire confiance, remarqua la propriétaire de la mine, puisque vous êtes venu avec ces sigisptes pour votre protection._

_ - Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont les garants du bon déroulement de cette transaction et davantage là pour s'assurer que la petite fortune que nous transportons soit arrivée à bon port._

_ - Allons au dortoir des enfants, nous allons procéder à la vente._

_ Devant les regards horrifiés du Gouverneur et de ses cinq accompagnateurs Militaires, se tenaient une trentaine de petits squelettes – de quatre à douze ans – dépenaillés._

_ - Nous sommes venus vous sortir de cet enfer, déclara Ik Meyrhein. Juste à l'entrée de cette grotte, des médecins vous attendent pour vous examiner avant de vous ramener dans vos villages respectifs._

_ Lhanie Oog ricana._

_ - Comme si ces sauvageons allaient se laisser faire ! ? Ils vont se disperser dans la montagne sitôt dehors, oui ! Nous sommes dans une contrée rude et sauvage, nous ne tenons pas de registres d'état civil, vous ne saurez jamais les identifier ! Ce n'est que parce qu'un hélicoptère des gardes-forestiers les a filmés par hasard que vous avez pu mettre ces négociations et expédition sur pieds. L'Ouest de Ragel échappera toujours à votre contrôle !_

_ Le Gouverneur de la Région préféra ne pas relever les propos, malheureusement vrais, de sa belle interlocutrice._

_ Et, à chaque enfant qui sortait du dortoir, des liasses de billets étaient échangées._

_ - Il y en a un de plus que ceux recensés, souffla soudain une des sigipstes à la vue du trentième et dernier enfant qui était devant eux, tremblant de froid._

_ - Et nous n'avons effectivement plus une pièce dans nos sacs, releva un autre._

_ La propriétaire de la mine eut un sourire aussi glacial que l'air de la salle._

_ - En ce cas, il reste ici !_

_ - Madame Oog… pria le Gouverneur._

_ - Inutile. Je n'échange ma main d'œuvre que contre la valeur marchande sur laquelle nous nous étions accordés. Je garde cet enfant !_

_ Un troisième sigispte s'approcha alors d'elle, ses gardes portant déjà la main à l'étui de leur arme. Il ôta quelque chose de son cou._

_ - C'est le cas de le dire, cette pièce vaut son pesant d'or ! déclara le Militaire. Ca suffirait pour le gosse ?_

_ Lhanie examina la médaille de taille respectable et sa chaîne au creux de sa main, les soupesa._

_ - Bien, qu'il file aussi. Je ne peux pas tirer plus de ce petit épouvantail et vu qu'il serait rapidement mort d'épuisement, ça m'aurait coûté plus cher à le nourrir !_

_ - Va rejoindre tes compagnons, pria Ik Meyrhein._

_ Le garçonnet ne se fit pas prier, ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant pour fixer le grand rouquin aux joues roses, qui semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qui avait sacrifié sa Médaille de Baptême pour lui, puis il prit ses jambes à son cou._

* * *

En tenue d'Intervention, le Colonel de l'AL99-DS1 rejoignit deux de ses Subordonnés sur le toit de l'un des immeubles qui surplombaient l'avenue Shed. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et se pencha légèrement.

- Affrontement de barricades, manquait plus que ça à la variété de nos divertissements ! siffla Aldéran entre ses dents.

- Si ça continue ainsi, on va finir avec couvre-feu… grogna Soreyn Romdal.

- … et loi martiale, compléta Kycham Kendeler.

- Je déteste quand ce vieux pirate a raison !

- Pardon, Colonel ?

- Rien, passons, marmonna Aldéran en observant toujours en contrebas, tendant alors machinalement la main et son Coordinateur des Services lui glissa une paire de jumelles.

- Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'emmerdes avec les gangs qui s'entretuent, il faut que des civils s'en mêlent !

- C'est le sentiment d'insécurité grandissant, et quasi permanent désormais, qui fait qu'ils s'organisent en Milices. On est vraiment mal, Aldéran !

- Cela fait effectivement un bon moment que nous avons pu tous le constater et mes sombres prévisions se réalisent, malheureusement. Et pourtant, j'étais encore loin de cette réalité !

Aldéran se redressa, passant les mains dans ses mèches incandescentes.

- Comment est-ce que ma galactopole peut finir dans le Chaos des Seigneurs sans que j'aie rien vu venir ? soupira-t-il.

- Nous l'avons tous vu et pressenti, rectifia Kycham, froid et comme détaché de la situation. Vous nous avez suffisamment mis en garde, Aldéran, ce seraient plutôt nous qui étions dubitatifs devant tant de noirceur.

- Tu étais en-dessous de la réalité, Aldie, ajouta sombrement Soreyn.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de partir, Aldéran ? reprit Kycham. Embarquer les vôtres et poursuivre votre vie ailleurs ? Je ne peux que me douter que les points de chute ne manquent pas ? Ou alors on part tous sur une Arche, comme dans la mythologie d'une de ces antiques religions ?

- J'ai pu l'envisager, mais plutôt dans une autre vie. Partir, Kycham ? Aller ailleurs, pour que tout recommence, plus tard ? grinça le grand rouquin balafré. Mon père ne l'a pas vraiment dit clairement, mais c'était pourtant limpide : tout est un éternel recommencement et tout finit par s'effondrer, avant de renaître, différemment, et à nouveau pour un certain temps. Dès lors, fuir ne servirait pas à grand-chose, l'apocalypse finira toujours pas retrouver nos enfants ou leurs propres descendants ! En ce cas, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : se battre, au jour le jour, jusqu'au corps à corps si nécessaire, et se dire qu'un fauteur de troubles au tapis…

- … sera aussitôt remplacé par dix ? fit Kycham, plus sombre que jamais.

- Qu'un fauteur de troubles au tapis est un de moins face à nous !

- Tu mûris, Aldie, c'est bien, remarqua Soreyn, avec néanmoins un triste sourire.

- Génial, c'était bien le moment de grandir dans la tête !

Aldéran rajusta l'armure de protection de sa combinaison, enfila son casque d'Intervention.

- Les Unités sont en position, les camions de l'Armée aussi. Quels sont tes ordres ? reprit Soreyn qui lui aussi s'était réajuste.

Le Colonel de l'AL99-DS1 esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- On va s'en référer aux Lois de la Nature. On les laisse s'expliquer entre eux et ensuite on va faire le ménage parmi les survivants et sécuriser, pour un temps, ce quartier. Et, l'expression se justifie parfaitement : pas de quartier !

- A vos ordres, assurèrent en réponse dans son oreillette les Leaders des Unités d'Interventions présentes sur le terrain.

Aldéran se tourna vers Kycham.

- On dirait que vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à l'une de vos interrogations et savoir ce qu'est mon petit joujou ! jeta-t-il en empoignant son cosmogun !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Une corde qui casse, c'est un mauvais présage, tressaillit Clio en posant ses paumes sur les cordes vibrantes pour étouffer le grincement bien peu musical qui s'était élevé quand le fin fil lui avait labouré le dos de la main, faisant suinter son sang vert.

Ses prunelles d'or en amande se posèrent sur son ami de toujours dont la chevelure de neige tranchait sur le noir de sa veste.

- On aurait pu le faire, j'en suis sûre… Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas demandé ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas proposé ?

- Aldéran et moi avons eu le même raisonnement. Où que nous allions, une apocalypse guettera toujours. Aldéran n'abandonnera jamais la galactopole dont il a la charge. Et ses sœurs et frères y ont leur vie, depuis longtemps, et ils en acceptent les changements, si terribles soient-ils !

- Albator, tout peut être détruit, ta petite dynastie pourrait être tuée dans l'œuf ! se récria la Jurassienne. Il faut absolument protéger tes enfants !

- Clio, nous savons tous comment tout se termine justement… Nous l'avons vécu, toi et moi… Je ne peux me battre pour l'éviter aux êtres qui me sont le plus chers, je n'ai pas d'ennemi à affronter pour les préserver !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, Clio : que j'aille m'en prendre à la population civile de Ragel, ou en tirs ciblés sur les Seigneurs du Chaos qu'affronte Aldie, en dernier rempart avant que les dessous de cette apocalypse programmée ne se révèlent ?

- Il faut les sortir de là ! insista Clio, presque paniquée, véritablement inquiète. C'est la pire des catastrophes qui s'annonce, qui est prévue depuis des années !

- Ils ne le veulent pas… Ils ont raison, et ça me fait un mal infini… Je ne peux que continuer ce voyage dans la mer d'étoiles, et pour bien longtemps à présent, je le crains… Je surveille ma progéniture du coin de l'œil, je reste en embuscade pour l'aider, je suis bien moins loin qu'elle ne le pense, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je respecte ma dernière promesse : je serai toujours à côté des miens à l'avenir ! Aldéran décide, et je suivrai ses décisions.

- Je comprends… Aldéran n'aurait eu jamais à connaître ce chaos…

- Et moi le premier… Ressers-moi un verre, Clio, s'il te plait.

* * *

Après le bain, Ayvanère avait entrepris de masser le dos aux muscles noués de son mari.

- Merci, ma toute belle !

- Tu es tellement contracté !

- On a eu affaire à rude partie… Ca a été atroce au possible, devoir neutraliser de simples citoyens, qui ne croient plus en nous…

- Tu leur as fait du mal ? ! s'épouvanta-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, pas encore. Et donc, tous ceux des Unités avons dû nous adopter pour les neutraliser sans trop faire de mal… Et c'est nous que cela à éreintés… Mais le temps viendra, bien trop tôt où nous devrons tirer sur ceux que nous avons juré de protéger…

- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Ayvanère.

- Tout semble indiquer que nous allons en arriver là… Et si ça arrive, nous aurons touché le fond, et sans rémission possible… Notre monde est en perdition, Ayvi… Mais nous avons quand même à nous battre pour le protéger autant que possible et à léguer le moins mal possible à nos fils…

Aldéran soupira, se rhabillant, Ayvanère lui caressant l'épaule tout en lui bizoullant le cou.

- On peut s'en sortir ? murmura-t-elle.

- Non… Et s'il y a un moyen, une échappatoire, une soluce, en tout cas moi je ne la vois pas… Tes profils ?

Ayvanère se releva brusquement, alla se servir un verre d'eau pétillante et but quelques gorgées.

- Montée en puissance des psychopathes, fourmillement des tueurs en série, prolifération des sadiques du one-shot, explosion des fusillades à tout va… C'est bien la cata… Aldéran, est-ce que ça rejoint tes prédictions ? Je réalise à mon tour… Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire, qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire pour nos enfants ?

- Juste être là pour eux, et nous battre jusqu'au dernier sang.

- Tu es si pessimiste, Aldie…

- Réaliste, à nouveau, malheureusement…

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les époux se réconfortèrent mutuellement, jusqu'au moment où dans ses rires, Albior poussa la porte du duplex en réclamant à cor et à cris un goûter très sucré et bien conséquent.

**3.**

Clio posa un baiser sur la joue d'Aldéran, le laissant ensuite avec son père, l'_Arcadia_ venu s'arrimer au Dock Orbital _Sylphelle I_.

- Tu continues à tournoyer, papa…

Bob, le gigantesque Octodian, servit les verres de red bourbon, et se retira, ayant à finaliser l'ouverture de son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ en orbite de Ragel.

- Je t'ai promis de ne pas partir… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe sur ta planète, mais ça part en vrille !

- Tu l'avais prédit… Je ne pouvais y croire… Les dévastations de ton passé vont nous atteindre ?

Albator serra doucement et fortement à la fois, les épaules de son fils roux.

- J'aurais tellement voulu que tu n'aies que le meilleur de la vie…

- Oh, pour ça, il y a longtemps que je ne fais que morfler, remarqua Aldéran avec un petit rire. Mais ça ne m'empêche nullement de profiter de la vie, elle m'a donné tout le meilleur. Et je continue d'en savourer chaque instant. Nous avons survécu à tout, jusqu'à présent, et j'ai bien l'intention de voir ma galactopole retrouver son calme !

- J'aime mieux te voir dans ces dispositions d'esprit, Aldie. Tu ne semblais guère tenir la forme quand on s'est parlé, l'autre jour.

- J'ai eu un petit passage à vide, convint le grand rouquin balafré. On a connu une période très agitée et on ne savait où donner de la tête. On est plus au calme ces derniers temps, faut en profiter pour se remotiver !

- Je préfère t'entendre parler ainsi, sourit le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- J'ai été un peu boulet, désolé.

- Au vu de la situation, je trouve que tu tiens plutôt le choc. Mais crois bien que ça va encore empirer !

- Je ne l'ignore pas… Mais j'ai à faire face, simplement. Et toi, toujours persuadé que les fils sont tirés par nos propres politiciens ?

- Oui, c'est la logique même. Une déstabilisation orchestrée pour que de nouvelles bases se posent. Reste à voir jusqu'à quel paroxysme ce chaos va être mené !

- Oublions cela pour ce jour, conclut Aldéran. Au fait, je croyais que Bob avait un aigu sens des affaires !

- Tu fais allusion à l'inauguration de son nouveau _MBS_ alors que tout est sur le point d'exploser ? Mais, justement, il n'y a rien de mieux pour les finances, sans compter que nombreux sont ceux qui auront envie d'oublier cette morosité ambiante dans le red bourbon !

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle…

- Tu es beaucoup trop terre à terre, rouquin !

- Ce genre de propos venant de la part du pire constipé qui soit, ça ne m'atteint pas, gloussa Aldéran. Bob vient avec nous dans la navette ?

- Non, il a encore à faire à bord de l'_Arcadia_. Toshiro le verrouillera quand Bob aura rejoint lui aussi le plancher des vaches.

- Mon invitation à l'héberger tient toujours.

- Il ferait bien trop peur à tes gamins !

- Ce ne sont pas des mauviettes, grogna Aldéran, vexé !

- Mais même pour eux, un Octodian ne peut qu'être effrayant, insistant ce dernier en les rejoignant. Si vous faites une sortie au Grand Parc, je vous saluerai de loin et ils décideront alors s'ils veulent s'approcher. En revanche, il vaut mieux que je n'envahisse pas votre appartement – au propre comme au figuré !

- A bientôt, sourit Aldéran, se dirigeant avec son père vers le pont d'envol des spacewolfs.

De retour sur le sol de Ragel, Aldéran avait pris la direction du duplex familial, son père se rendant lui à _La Roseraie_ où Skyrone l'hébergerait, Clio prenant pour sa part la route du Manoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Ayvanère s'approcha d'Aldéran qui somnolait sur une des banquettes autour de la piscine de _La Roseraie_.

- Un week-end complet de détente, cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé ! remarqua-t-elle.

Aldéran releva les lunettes de soleil, sourit à la vue de Hoby et d'Albior qui semblaient faire un concours de Médailles !

- Ils jouent à quoi ?

- Ils échangent leurs souvenirs d'adoption, et donc du jour où ils ont reçu leur Médaille de Baptême ! renseigna-t-elle.

- Ca leur fait un passé en commun, murmura Aldéran.

- Tout comme entre Hoby et toi…

- Non, nous ne voulons plus nous en rappeler. Les années de thérapie ont fini par atteindre leur but et nous avons relégué cela au plus profond de nous. De pouvoir vivre avec ces abus, d'avoir réussi notre vie de famille, c'est notre victoire.

- Vous êtes tous tellement unis, c'est votre force, et rien ne peut entamer ce ciment de clan !

- Un clan dont tu es un des piliers. Que serais-je donc sans toi ?

- On dirait la phrase d'une chanson… Ce que tu serais : dans une merde noire, mon beau rouquin !

- Je le crains, en effet !

Ayvanère partagea avec lui son verre de jus d'orange. Elle passa la main autour du cou de son mari.

- Et toi, tu as perdu la tienne… Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait un duplicata ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule Médaille de Baptême, tu sais très bien que ça fait partie de nos plus ancestrales traditions ! La mienne a disparu a jamais.

- Dans quelles circonstances ? fit-elle doucement, ses lèvres dans les longues mèches incandescentes. Même à moi, tu n'en as jamais parlé…

Aldéran regarda un moment son frère cadet et son plus jeune fils comparer leurs Médailles, attendri.

- Il s'agissait d'une de mes premières Missions, pour le SIGiP. Peu avant mes seize ans, mon père m'avait joué ce tour de pirate, et j'avais intégré le Camp Militaire. Deux ans de formation, théorie et exercices pratiques. Et peu après mes galons de Lieutenant, j'ai été envoyé dans les montagnes de l'Ouest. Disons que j'ai troqué ma Médaille contre la liberté d'un enfant, j'ignore si je lui ai donné un avenir ou non…

- Tu avais dans les dix-neuf ans, à ce qu'il me semble ?

- Oui, et encore une mine de chérubin ! Je n'étais guère crédible en Militaire du SIGiP… Et quatre ans plus tard, ma Mission m'a fait intégrer l'Unité Anaconda de Melgon Doufert !

- Là, oui, je comprends mieux ton parcours, glissa Ayvanère, blottie contre son mâle. Merci pour ces confidences, et ta confiance.

- Si je ne suis pas honnête avec toi, ma toute belle, avec qui le serais-je ? ! Je ne pensais cependant pas devoir aborder ce souvenir avec toi…

- Désolée de t'avoir poussé dans tes retranchements.

- Je n'aurais pas parlé, si je ne l'avais pas voulu, tu le sais très bien !

- Merci, Aldie, répéta Ayvanère en lui caressant les côtes. Cela a dû être terrible pour toi, de libérer ce petit être tout en le laissant partir vers un avenir où il n'avait aucune chance de survie ?

- Je n'aurais pas pu ne pas donner ma Médaille pour lui… Cette harpie de Oog avait raison : les gosses se sont tous égayés dans la Nature avant même de se laisser atteindre par les médecins… J'ai juste fait ce qu'il me semblait le plus juste, sur le moment. Je n'ai pu qu'avoir tort, pour changer.

- Tu as fait le seul choix possible, et c'était merveilleux. Tu peux être béni des dieux, Aldie !

Le grand rouquin balafré s'assombrit.

- Non, depuis ma confrontation avec Ulrhan, je sais que je ne serai plus jamais de taille et que j'ai perdu tout contact avec ce monde.

- Ca te manque, depuis le temps que c'est arrivé ?

- Je me suis fait une raison… On va piquer une tête dans la piscine ?

Et Ayvanère se précipita dans l'eau, suivie par son mari, un pirate à la chevelure de neige impassible et habillé de pied en cap dans son fauteuil à observer et à veiller sur son petit monde.

* * *

Parti à l'aube, Aldéran avait déposé un bouquet de roses sur la plus haute dalle du grand monument funéraire frappé des lettres du nom de sa dynastie.

- Repose en paix, ma mère de cœur… Et je n'aurai aucun signe de toi, tout comme celle qui m'a mis au monde ne m'en a plus jamais envoyé depuis son ultime sacrifice, avec sa jumelle… Je demeure votre souvenir concret, en ce monde, mais sans nul avenir possible… Plus un seul de vos Sanctuaires ne me parle, tout est fini. J'avoue ne pas en être malheureux, sauf que je suis mal au possible pour Terra IV, ma sœur, mon ami et ma famille… Mais de quoi donc le futur immédiat peut-il être fait, alors que tout part en vrille ? !

**4.**

Convoqué à l'Antenne du SIGiP, Aldéran avait été reçu par la Générale Shale Elumaire et lui avait fait son rapport sur les dernières semaines d'activités de sa Division Sectorielle.

- Bien, la situation évolue comme le redoutaient nos Analystes. Nous avons donc à nous réorganiser afin de contre-attaquer avec les moyens nécessaires à surpasser nos adversaires. Veuillez me suivre, Colonel Skendromme.

Un peu surpris, Aldéran emboîta le pas à sa Générale et l'accompagna jusqu'à une autre salle de réunion où se trouvaient deux autres personnes et il en reconnut une.

- Général Grendele. Ravi de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, en dépit des circonstances, Colonel Skendromme, fit son ancien Général. Et je vous présente Munir Kolchelle, le Codificateur des Polices.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, via mon Coordinateur des Services. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Alors, nous avons atteint la dernière phase des Fusions ? s'enquit le grand rouquin balafré en abordant comme à son habitude le vif du sujet.

- Bien deviné, Colonel. Les Divisions Sectorielles de Ragel ne vont plus former qu'une seule entité, approuva Aym Grendele. Et comme j'ai maîtrisé ce sujet jusqu'à ce que je cède la place à Shale, je viens aider à la mise en place technique et juridique, bien que dans les faits, l'Alliance des Polices est effective dès ce jour.

- Je suppose dès lors que j'aurai à vous en référer, directement, et très régulièrement ?

- Non, jeta le Codificateur.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna sincèrement Aldéran.

- Ces rapports sont une perte de temps que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre, en ces circonstances. La décision et la réaction doivent être immédiates.

- Dans ce cas, avec qui devrai-je organiser les Intervention de ma DS1 ? insista Aldéran.

- Avec vous-même, je le crains, sembla s'amuser Shale Elumaire. Nous vous chargeons des Divisions Sectorielles de Ragel !

Aldéran allait demander si les deux Généraux et le Codificateur étaient sûrs de leur choix et si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais ça aurait été par trop puéril !

- A vous de mener cette ultime croisade contre les Seigneurs, ajouta Aym Grendele. Je pense que si nous l'emportons, cela marquera plus que sérieusement le coup et ça augurera une période de, relative, tranquillité, assez longue. Ce ne serait que mérité après ces années de troubles !

- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, assura Aldéran. J'ai donc, d'une certaine façon, les pleins pouvoirs d'agir ?

- Tout à fait. Il n'est que temps de mener la riposte sur tous les fronts, de ne plus se prendre la tête pour discutailler les ordres ou pour arriver à une unanimité. Vous ordonnerez, Colonel Skendromme, et ils devront obéir, poursuivit Shale Elumaire.

- Je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux ? répéta Aldéran.

- Au final, vous aurez bien évidemment des comptes à rendre, Colonel, fit Munir Kolchelle, cela va de soi. Mais pour la croisade dont a parlé le Général Grendele, vous pourrez user de tous les moyens que vous estimerez nécessaires, dans tous les domaines, et à tous les niveaux d'actions possibles. Le SIGiP et l'Armée vous fourniront tout ce que vous pourrez demander.

- Oui, je compte bien me servir de toutes les ressources. Les Polices, sans vouloir vous offenser, M. Kolchelle, étaient trop bridées par les règles. Là, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps la liberté et les engagements du SIGiP me manquaient.

- Nous l'avions constaté depuis un bon moment, et ce concernant la majorité des Colonels des Divisions. Il fallait y remédier. A vous de jouer à présent !

- A vos ordres.

- L'annonce sera officielle à partir de demain matin, renseigna encore le Coordinateur des Polices. D'ici là, vous devriez prendre le reste de la journée à réfléchir à ce que vous allez entreprendre.

Aldéran esquissa un petit sourire.

- Cela fait un moment que je sais parfaitement quoi faire. Et je vais le mettre en application !

* * *

Le Coursier avait remis contre signature un petit paquet à Aldéran.

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? trépigna Albior qui était collé à son père.

- Comme si je le savais, s'amusa ce dernier en défaisant l'emballage, faisant apparaître un étui oblong, assez familier au demeurant.

- Oh, quelles sont belles ! s'émerveilla Albior à la vue des cinq étoiles qui marquaient les nouvelles épaulettes que son père allait fixer à sa veste d'uniforme.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

- Je crois qu'on peut dire que ton gamin a cartonné ! fit dans un joyeux rugissement celui qui était sur le point d'ouvrir un nouveau _Metal Bloody Saloon_ et qui avait reçu ses amis entre deux caisses d'aménagement.

- Il a réussi la carrière dont je ne pouvais rêver quand par la force des choses je ne faisais plus partie de l'Armée. Je suis on ne peut plus fier de lui, assura Albator qui avait lui aussi levé son verre à la santé de son rejeton roux.

- Ce fut une surprise totale, assura Aldéran devant la mine interrogative de ses frères et de sa sœur, également présents. Je n'ai pas songé un instant qu'ils prendraient cette initiative, qu'ils m'avaient soigneusement tue durant la réunion. Mais, c'était, dans le fond, le plus sage, car ça légitime ma position à la tête des Divisions Sectorielles et pour mes contacts avec l'Armée. Ca ne fera forcément pas que des heureux, mais je n'ai rien demandé !

A un mouvement de recul du gigantesque Octodian, Aldéran fronça les sourcils, surpris.

- Bobsdqildjavlb ?

- Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas m'amener tes fils, fit-il en désignant les écrans de surveillance où Ayvanère s'approchait d'eux, accompagnée des trois garçons.

- Ils veulent vraiment faire ta connaissance, je leur ai tant bassiné les oreilles avec mes passages aux _MBS _! Ils ont vu des photos, des films, ils savent parfaitement à quoi tu ressembles !

- Il n'empêche que de le voir, en vrai… ne put s'empêcher de glisser le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Les défenses de son groin et son odeur d'animal sauvage. J'espère effectivement que tu as bien briefé tes gamins !

- Ils sauront être parfaitement courtois envers Bob !

- Je ne doute pas de leur bonne éducation, juste de la réaction viscérale que je peux provoquer.

Mais si les trois adolescents marquèrent, tout comme leur mère, un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil de ce qui serait la salle principale du _Metal Bloody Saloon_, ils s'avancèrent ensuite franchement, plus que de la curiosité dans le regard qui ne quittait guère le massif Octodian.

Et ce fut effectivement soulagés - quatre des bras du tenancier ayant servi en une parfaite synchronisation les verres des tardifs visiteurs - qu'Aldéran et son père se détendirent, profitant de la soirée offerte par Bob.

* * *

Rentrés à leur duplex, les garçons dans leurs chambres pour jouer aux jeux vidéo ou regarder un film, voire papoter via l'ordinateur avec leurs amis, Aldéran et Ayvanère s'étaient retrouvés dans le divan.

- Demain, je me lèverai en même temps que toi, pour te préparer. Tu seras tout beau !

- Quoi, je ne le suis déjà pas au naturel ? pouffa le grand rouquin balafré.

- Bien sûr que si que tu es à croquer, et je ne m'en prive pas !

- Oui, il m'avait bien semblé avoir eu la vague impression que toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour me sauter dessus ! gloussa-t-il encore.

- Hosto roux qui se fout de ma charité multicolore ! rétorqua Ayvanère, hilare. Qui donc me rentre dedans à la première occasion venue ?

- Qui donc, que je le tue ? ! s'amusa encore franchement Aldéran.

- Je serai muette comme une tombe.

Ayvanère l'enlaça, plus sérieuse à présent.

- Je veux que tu sois resplendissant pour ta première journée de Général ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu parviennes à ce grade !

- Et moi donc ! C'était d'autant plus inattendu que l'on avait fait de moi un Colonel pour m'exclure du service actif du SIGiP et donc de tout futur grade militaire ! Ils doivent vraiment être désespérés pour en être arrivés à cette décision… Que te dit ton instinct de profileuse ?

- Que la situation est désespérée, et qu'il faut davantage tes délires cinglés qu'un raisonnement froid et rationnel, à ce qu'il me semble. Mais, ne sois pas trop fou dans tes entreprises, Aldie, ça passe ou ça casse, et il ne reste qu'un dernier fil et il est bien ténu !

- Je sais.

Aldéran serra les poings.

- La devise officieuse du SIGiP est : rendre coup pour coup et percevoir immédiatement les intérêts du Mal ! Il y a longtemps que je rêve du pire pour combattre les Seigneurs du Chaos sur leur propre terrain.

- Tu sais donc quoi faire ?

- Disons que j'envisage quelques options…

Aldéran rit ensuite.

- Alors, ce soir, qui saute sur qui… ?

**6.**

Tenant sa parole, Ayvanère avait tenu à apprêter elle-même son époux avant qu'il ne se rende à l'AL99-DS1.

La nouvelle veste écarlate d'uniforme avait elle été livrée de grand matin, tombant presque jusqu'aux genoux, et elle avait veillé à y fixer les épaulettes à cinq étoiles !

- Maintenant que je dois y aller, j'ai plutôt l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve. Je ne pense pas mériter ce grade. Tout comme je ne l'aurais jamais obtenu sans l'effondrement programmé du monde que j'ai connu dès mes premières semaines de vie…

- Quelles folies as-tu donc en tête, Aldie ?

- Les pires, fit plus que succinctement Aldéran avant d'enfiler son manteau, de claquer des doigts pour faire accourir Drixie, et de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

Soreyn Romdal, Jarvyl Ouzer et Kycham Kendeler avaient attendu leur Colonel devant les portes de verre de son bureau.

- C'est quoi, ce rassemblement ? interrogèrent-ils d'une seule voix. Les Colonels des autres Divisions se présentent successivement ici… Ils parlent d'une réunion… fit Soreyn.

- Plutôt d'une sorte d'allocution, rectifia Jarvyl.

- Et les rumeurs sont plus que persistantes, ajouta Kycham : c'est la fin face aux Seigneurs du Chaos…

- J'espère bien que non ! rétorqua le grand rouquin balafré.

- Mais, quel rapport avec toi ? reprit Soreyn. Depuis quand tous ces responsables de Division ne te feraient-ils plus de misères ?

- Depuis hier. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de m'en réjouir. Et je ne sais si la surprise que je vous réserve également vous agréera… J'en doute…

- Mais, quelle annonce ?

Préférant un geste à une réponse, Aldéran ôta son manteau.

* * *

Venus, comme trop souvent les dernières années, à la réunion provoquée par l'un d'entre eux, les Colonels des Divisions Sectorielles s'étaient cependant cette fois retrouvés dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre, comme au temps de leur jeunesse studieuse, les caméras internes de l'AL99-DS1 relayant la scène à ceux du bâtiment.

Les murmures avaient été bon train, mais personne n'avait osé vraiment en parler ouvertement.

Et quand Aldéran était arrivé, arborant ses galons, tous avaient compris et ils avaient ouverts leurs oreilles pour l'écouter.

- Depuis des années, nous avons subi la loi de ces Seigneurs, nous avons tout fait pour les combattre, avec nos moyens. Nous avons à faire plus, à franchir nos propres limites pour les affronter avec leurs méthodes à eux. J'en ai reçu les moyens, les autorisations et je ne vais pas me priver d'y recourir ! J'ai reçu pour mission de mener la dernière offensive, et sans aucune merci, pour eux ! J'ai pris ces décisions, il y a longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas. Maintenant, c'est différent et je ferai tout pour rééquilibrer la donne, autant que possible. Je vous mobilise, tous, à 2.000 % de vos effectifs et de vos capacités, ça va durer un moment aussi mobilisez vos forces pour servir mes intentions.

- Obéissance aveugle, absolue ? Vous n'exigez pas un peu trop, Général Skendromme ?

- Je donne des ordres, je les veux respectés, rétorqua simplement Aldéran à la question d'un des Colonels.

- On a une chance de l'emporter ? fit un autre.

- Nous la jouerons, c'est ma promesse, car je refuse que mes enfants passent par les affres de mes aïeux. Ces Seigneurs sont le Mal absolu et bien que je le comprenne mieux que personne, je ne leur permettrai pas d'infliger un enfer à mes enfants. C'est la guerre, tout simplement. Faites passer les instructions, les ordres, et l'objectif !

* * *

Soreyn Romdal, Jarvyl Ouzer et Kycham Kendeler avaient attendu leur Colonel à sa sortie de l'amphithéâtre.

- On n'a pas déjà joué cette scène ? tenta d'ironiser le grand rouquin balafré.

- Et tu as vraiment cru pouvoir les mobiliser avec ton discours mégalo, téléphoné, prévisible et à l'échec prévisible souligné entre les lignes ? glissa Kycham, sincèrement préoccupé.

- Depuis quand tu me tutoyes, toi ?

- Désolé…

- Non, c'est exactement le moment… Et je suis bel et bien parti en guerre !

- Et, quelles sont tes intentions ?

Aldéran eut alors un sourire désarmant.

- Je pars en voyage, mon jet décolle dans moins d'une heure !

- Partir ! ?

- Et oui !


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

Revenir, professionnellement, dans la région Ouest de Ragel ne faisait pas particulièrement plaisir à Aldéran, la galacopole de Yer étant en sus la plus proche des montagnes.

« Trente ans, j'ai très bien vécu en ignorant cette contrée durant tout ce temps – si je fais abstraction du bref séjour à Mochan au Bureau de l'ex de Yélyne qui adorait tout faire sauter ! », songea-t-il en faisant la grimace alors que le jet avait entamé sa phase d'atterrissage après avoir survolé des immensités grises, noires, industrielles, mais avec de nombreux sites abandonnés après faillite.

L'Ouest de Ragel était tristement réputé en tant que zone sinistrée, économiquement et socialement, toujours en proie à des troubles, les Forces de l'Ordre ayant le plus grand mal à agir face aux bandes organisées, groupes mafieux et autres Rois du Pavé.

« Rois du Pavé, ça sonne aussi moins bien que Seigneurs du Chaos. En tout cas, il faut un sacré moral pour vivre dans cet environnement et avoir le courage d'y élever sa famille, dans une perpétuelle insécurité… C'est ce qui guette Ragel et il est hors de question que ça arrive… Ils sont passés par tout cela, ici, donc mes réponses ne peuvent qu'être là à portée de main… Reste à savoir s'ils accepteront de collaborer. Rien n'est moins sûr ! ».

Le jet se posant sur la piste de l'aéroport des lignes intérieures, Aldéran se fit la fugitive réflexion qu'il commettait la pire bourde de sa vie, puis il n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Basha Viroune, la Colonel du TD-45 avait accueilli Aldéran à sa descente de taxi.

- Bienvenue à Yer, Général Skendromme. Et ce même si votre démarche est, je vais dire… particulière.

- On m'a toujours dit : aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

- Là, c'est plutôt extrême ! releva-t-elle en le précédant jusqu'à sa salle de réunion.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne m'en suis ouvert qu'à vous et que je suis venu à Yer le plus discrètement possible !

- J'ai suivi vos désirs et je n'ai dit à aucun de mes hommes qui vous étiez.

- L'avantage, j'avoue, que en théorie l'identité des sigipstes ne soit ni révélée ni accessible, une fois qu'ils endossent l'uniforme. Evidemment, à Ragel, c'est de notoriété publique, mais je doute que ce genre d'info filtre jusqu'ici ?

- C'est surtout que nous nous foutons éperdument de ce qui se passe hors de la Zone Ouest ! remarqua Basha Viroune alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table. Nous avons bien assez à faire avec le taux de criminalité qui explose un peu plus chaque année, les désordres permanents et les Rois du Pavé qui nous tiennent la dragée haute vu les moyens dont ils disposent et qui sont générés par une foultitude de trafics – du plus petit au plus important !

Elle eut un petit ricanement.

- Nous avons beau être les Représentants de l'Ordre, nous n'effrayons même pas un gamin voleur à la tire et personne n'a un semblant de respect pour notre fonction. Alors, ce qu'il se passe ailleurs, on s'en tamponne le coquillard !

Elle reposa la cafetière après avoir rempli les tasses, eut alors une sorte de sourire d'excuse.

- Nous avons bien suffisamment à nous prendre la tête avec nos propres soucis, sans devoir prêter attention à ceux des autres. Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrai vous être utile…

- Je verrai. Mais je me suis laissé dire que votre Zone de Police étant la plus étendue, vous disposiez d'un important réseau de renseignements et de relations.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Vous avez bien fait de vous adresser à moi. A force de nous en prendre plein la tête, à longueur d'année, nous avons pris la mauvaise habitude de nous sous-estimer… Je ferai tout ce que je peux, Général. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà pris quelques dispositions.

- Parfait, faites-moi donc savoir quand vous aurez pu m'organiser une rencontre avec les principaux Rois du Pavé !

* * *

Au soir, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Aldéran avait téléphoné à sa femme.

- Alyénor et Albior sont bien rentrés de leur après-midi au musée ?

- Le bus les a déposés devant l'immeuble et le Concierge m'a prévenu de leur arrivée. Ils ont été ravis. Aujourd'hui, Albior veut être peintre, comme sa tante Eryna !

- C'est vrai que ses dessins à lui aussi ne ressemblent absolument à rien ! s'amusa le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je t'entends, mon papa !

- Je m'en doutais, mon cœur. Maintenant, va donc composer ton album de visite, s'il te plaît, j'ai à parler à ta mère, ajouta Aldéran, vraiment sérieux.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? questionna Ayvanère sitôt que son fils eut grimpé l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Tranquille. Quant à l'hôtel, il est situé non loin d'un des quartiers de virée des cadres du zoning financier voisin.

- Tu m'étonnes, gloussa Ayvanère.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Sois prudent, Aldie. C'est toute la Zone Ouest qui est un coupe-gorge, reprit Ayvanère, la mine pas trop rassurée. Imagine qu'on apprenne qui tu es… Je suis certain que nombreux sont ceux qui feraient bien la peau à un Général du SIGiP, rien que pour l'amusement !

- C'est sûr que là, les Polices de l'Ouest feraient encore plus profil bas, convint-il.

- Elles rasent les murs à ce point là ? s'affola-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas vu un seul uniforme, même pour les policiers qui patrouillent dans les rues !

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir retirer quelque chose de positif, pour Ragel, de ton séjour ?

- Il y a intérêt à ce que je fasse au moins une touche.

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Des années que les Autorités de Ragel paniquent et chient dans leur froc face aux Seigneur du Chaos, mais je peux t'assurer que seulement après quelques heures ici, tu réalises que ce sont de vulgaires jeteurs de pétards en comparaison de la mainmise des Rois du Pavé sur l'économie et la société ! Si je peux détourner autant l'attention des Seigneurs que des Rois, en les mettant en concurrence, ça pourrait m'aider sérieusement !

- Si tu le dis… Mais tu as autant de chance qu'ils te coupent la gorge avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, que d'importer cette violence extrême ici et de finir de rendre la situation invivable ! Ton plan est complètement dément, ceux qui t'ont donné carte blanche pourraient bien être les premiers à te relever de tes fonctions toutes fraîches !

- Je sais.

- Au fait, il y a une raison spéciale pour laquelle tu t'es adressé à cette Viroune ?

- Oui, elle est secrètement répertoriée comme étant le Colonel de Bureau le plus corrompu de la région Ouest !


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Le bandeau qui l'avait aveuglé enlevé, Aldéran cligna des yeux, la scène exactement comme il se l'était représentée – enfin, presque.

Non seulement il était dans une cage, mais un anneau des menottes détaché avait été claqué à l'un des barreaux et donc même si la grille était ouverte, il ne pouvait rien faire !

L'endroit ressemblait à ce qui avait dû être un parking souterrain, plutôt vaste, dont n'avaient survécu que certains des éclairages.

Et, devant lui, à quelques mètres de distance, eux bien libres de leurs mouvements, se tenaient quatre femmes et trois hommes.

- Je ne peux que déduire que vous êtes quelques-uns des Rois ? fit-il enfin.

- Et vous avez beaucoup de chance qu'on ne vous ait pas fait abattre par un sniper, Général Skendromme, rétorqua une sexagénaire aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint pâle.

- J'étais prêt à en prendre le risque.

- Nous l'avions aisément compris, et ce même si vous avez fait preuve d'aussi peu de discrétion qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! jeta un quadragénaire à l'épiderme adepte des bancs solaires et aux cheveux prématurément blancs.

- Au moins, vous aurez entendu mon vacarme, grinça en retour Aldéran.

Un silence pesant s'installa, personne n'osant le rompre.

- Que pouvez-vous bien nous vouloir, Général ? reprit un septuagénaire aux cheveux noués en une queue de cheval. Oui, ça a bien attisé notre curiosité.

- Si j'avais voulu vous défier, je ne serais pas venu seul, et surtout j'aurais envoyé des Militaires. Mon intention est donc de passer un pacte avec vous !

- Nous ?

- Plusieurs, voire un seul, mais toute assistance sera la bienvenue, déclara Aldéran en provoquant une, prévisible, hilarité générale.

- Mais bien sûr, et pourquoi pas aussi nous enrôler ? pouffa le Roi au bronzage insolent. Et comme nous ne pouvons vous décliner notre identité, appelez-moi Ouchan. Mes pairs décideront s'ils veulent partager un prénom ou non.

- Moi, je suis Ayrie, fit la Reine à la crinière d'ébène. Que pourriez-vous bien nous offrir, Général ? Nous ne redoutons pas plus le SIGiP que les Forces de l'Ordre de l'Ouest. Et puisque vous n'êtes pas venu nous combattre, que vous avez perdu votre faible effet de surprise, vous n'avez rien qui puisse nous intéresser.

- Et de toute façon, nous ne collaborerons jamais avec le SIGiP ! gronda Ouchan.

- Je vous offre RadCity ! jeta alors rageusement Aldéran. Agrandissez votre territoire jusqu'à la capitale, ça vous ouvrira les portes de l'Est !

- Songez à moi comme à Thuur, fit à son tour le septuagénaire. Comme si nous ne devinions votre idée, simpliste et même idiote au demeurant ! Vous voulez que nous les Rois, et les Seigneurs qui vous terrorisent, nous nous affrontions, nous nous affaiblissions mutuellement, et qu'ensuite vous puissiez tous nous poignarder dans le dos !

- Je l'ai envisagé. Mais j'ai surtout pensé que si vous défaisiez les Seigneurs, même le SIGiP ne pourrait vous contrer, et vous gagneriez, quoi qu'il arrive ! J'aurais cependant rempli la mission dont j'ai été chargé : faire disparaître les Seigneurs.

Ayrie ne retint à nouveau pas son rire, la voix cassée et presque masculine.

- Vous demeurez néanmoins un sigipste, un Général, et vous ne pouvez que songer à tous nous éradiquer. Quelle arme secrète gardez-vous dans votre manche, puisque vous ne rechignez pas à nous rallier, à vous corrompre et à rompre en apparence tous vos engagements ?

- Je peux vous jouer un tour de pirate. Mais, en cette nuit, je suis totalement sincère et je vous propose une éphémère collaboration !

- Jamais de la vie ! tonna Ouchan. Certainement pas de la nôtre, et encore moins de la vôtre !

- Je veux combattre le mal par pire encore, et je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices ! aboya encore Aldéran. Prenez RadCity, pour un temps. Ensuite, je redeviendrai celui que j'étais, votre ennemi, et d'ici là, vous aurez bien évidemment trouvé le moyen de nous contrer !

- Ca, c'est de bonne guerre, une guerre éternelle, plus qu'un tonneau des Danaïdes, juste la lutte divine ! Et si vous ne voulez pas tenter de prendre RadCity, je connais vos besoins financiers et je dispose d'une caisse noire infinie !

- Paroles, rêves, utopies même, Général Skendromme. Vous êtes vraiment le dernier des idiots… ou très malin. Nous avons encore à en décider. Mais, d'ici là, un excellent conseil : rentrez chez vous !

- Non, j'ai encore à vous parler ! protesta Aldéran.

- Je crains que nous ne soyons ceux qui décident, ricana Ouchan.

* * *

Ayvanère travaillant à domicile sur des profils, elle avait pris l'appel de son époux.

- Dix jours déjà d'écoulés. Tu progresses ? Tu comptes revenir ? Ce soir, j'ai fait un chapelet de saucisses et une montagne de purée à Alguénor, mais il préfère de loin quand c'est toi qui cuisine !

- Je serai bientôt là, très bientôt.

Ayvanère examina un moment le visage de son mari affiché sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Toi, tu n'as pas réussi… murmura-t-elle enfin, désolée.

- C'était couru d'avance, mais il fallait que j'établisse le contact. Au moins, ils ne m'ont pas tranché la carotide, contrairement à tes agréables prévisions ! Et qui sais, j'ai peut-être pu les appâter, que le résultat viendra plus tard – c'est d'ailleurs mon véritable but.

Elle approuva de la tête.

- Du genre : semer une graine, et voir ce qu'il adviendra si elle pousse ?

- Exactement ! J'ai fait ce que je devais ici, je peux tourner les talons et rentrer.

- Et pour cette Colonel corrompue ?

- Le temps et la Justice feront leur œuvre. Elle tombera et payera, un jour. J'ai du gibier de bien plus grande envergure, je ne lui ferai aucune traque, d'autant plus qu'elle m'a bien servi en trahissant immédiatement ma présence, en renseignant les Rois et en donnant tous les renseignements pour permettre mon enlèvement et ma comparution devant les Rois et Reines. Elle a exactement rempli le rôle que j'attendais d'elle !

- Tu aurais pu être assassiné !

- Oui, c'était envisageable. Mais là, je reviens.

- Nous t'attendons impatiemment.

Aldéran sourit, avant de mettre fin à la communication.


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

- Tu sais que tu me serres très fort, là, Ayvi ?

- J'étais inquiète pour toi quand tu étais un Colonel, que tu partais à tout bout de champ sur le terrain, et que tu sois devenu Général et toujours dans les mêmes dispositions d'esprit et d'actions, me fait m'angoisser à fond ! Tu as plus que jamais une cible dessinée dans le dos !

- Oui, je viens d'en faire l'expérience…

- Aldie ! ?

- J'étais parti pour une entremise perdue d'avance, mais je devais la tenter – ou au mieux semer une idée, une graine… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu l'as même sans nul doute compris bien avant moi puisque mes pensées et sentiments étaient, pour changer, sens dessus-dessous ! J'ai tenté quelque chose, l'avenir me dira si ce fut une aide ou en vain…

- Tu les as rencontrés ?

- Les Rois et Reines, sept d'entre eux, les plus puissants, tellement sûrs de leurs pouvoirs, invulnérables, inattaquables, imbattables, enfin tous les in- que l'on pourra trouver ! La Colonel Viroune m'a vendu à eux, mais, cette fois, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me tuer.

- Et, elle, tu l'as laissée ?

- Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Elle n'est que du menu fretin de l'Ouest. Elle tente de survivre dans cet enfer sur un sol terrestre. Dans le fond, c'est moi qui me suis servie d'elle, à fond ! Je n'en suis pas fier, mais dans cette croisade, je suis prêt à tout renier ! Je veux la victoire, quel qu'en soit le prix. Mon père ne le comprendra jamais… Ayvi, tu peux me le confirmer ?

- Je le crains. Durant ton absence, ton père est bien parti avec l'_Arcadia_… Tu en as eu la confirmation, tu sais pourquoi ?

- Oui, il y a eu un séisme à la surface de Terra IV. Papa va évacuer les Colonies des montagnes et les ramener à la Grande Colonie, la plus proche de l'Arbre de Vie, c'est le dernier lieu encore sûr de mon Sanctuaire…

- Et ensuite ? souffla Ayvanère.

- Il va se disloquer, encore et encore, finir en petites météorites, comme dans une histoire sans fin, je dirais… Et je ne peux rien…

De ses doigts, Ayvanère essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de l'homme de sa vie.

- Je suis tellement désolée, mon bel amour.

Ayvanère se racla la gorge.

- Ton père va les évacuer, mais ensuite… ?

- Les prochains séismes seront la fin. C'est ce que prévoit le satellite géo-météorologique que Hoby leur avait offert. Une évacuation pour juste reculer l'échéance… Toutes au même endroit afin de périr ensemble, autour de leur Reine…

- Quelles causes, naturelles ou surnaturelles ?

- Les deux. J'avais offert Terra IV à Ulhran, d'autres n'ont pu qu'en profiter pour se l'approprier en profitant de mon incapacité à la protéger… Sylvarande devrait revenir, avec son mari et leur fille, mais elle n'en fera rien, jamais…

- Ca doit fendre le cœur à ton père ?

- C'est peu de le dire… Mais il ne pouvait demeurer là à voir ce désastre… Lui aussi se devait d'agir pour ses anciennes ennemies. Autant qu'il ne pouvait rester ici…

- … à te voir perdre toutes tes convictions !

- Oui, cela aussi, soupira le grand rouquin balafré. Je vends mon âme au Mal, mais je n'en conçois aucun remord !

- Je doute que ce soit pour cela qu'on t'ait donné des étoiles… Tu as sérieusement envisagé de recruter les Rois pour les mettre face aux Seigneurs… Comme si nous n'étions pas assez mal… Aldie, j'ai peur pour leur sécurité quand je vois nos fils quitter l'appartement !

- Et moi donc !

- Non, ça n'en donne pas trop l'impression… Tu as voulu leur offrir un futur immédiat encore pire que les pessimistes infos du journal télévisé ! Pourquoi ?

Aldéran reposa sa tasse de thé.

- Je pensais que c'était clair, depuis longtemps, que je n'avais cessé de le répéter… Quels que soient les moyens que l'on me donne, je ne serai pas à la hauteur face aux Seigneurs. Il n'y avait que les Rois de l'Ouest pour leur damer le pion, au moins quelques temps ! Les Seigneurs disposent d'indics dans nos propres rangs, sont certainement soutenus par des politiques voire des militaires – ce point, c'est l'avis de mon père. Ils doivent disparaître en premier. Les Rois, ce sont juste des criminels en puissance, si on les attaquait vraiment, ils ne tiendraient pas sur le temps d'une longue guerre d'usure où l'on démantèlerait un à un chaque trafic les privant dès lors de leurs sources de revenus.

- Et, à présent ?

- Il va me falloir mobiliser toutes les forces des Polices, du SIGiP, de l'Armée, pour me battre contre les Seigneurs, à la traditionnelle. Ayvi ?

- Je ne partirai pas, et pas avec nos gamins ! RadCity est notre galactopole, eux comme moi y sommes nés, nous n'en déménagerons pas !

- Tu m'exaspères !

- Je l'espère. Jamais, tu ne te débarrasseras de nous. Tu comprends mieux Sylvarande ?

- Je la comprenais déjà avant… Même si mon père ne l'avait pas démontré, j'ai toujours su que ma vie était auprès de ma famille et que jamais on ne se désolidarisait.

Ayvanère enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de son mari.

- Mais tu nous prépares une nouvelle apocalypse, naturelle, elle ! ?

- Oui !

Le regard qu'Ayvanère jeta à son mari était tout sauf rassuré et tout indiquait que c'était en réalité de lui dont elle se défiait le plus !

* * *

Sans surprise, Aldéran s'était vu convié, poliment et fermement, à une réunion à l'Antenne du SIGiP !

- Soit, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais s'en était une !

- C'était proprement stupide et terriblement dangereux ! rectifia Aym Grendele. Les Rois auraient pu ordonner votre simple exécution !

- Il a dû s'en falloir de peu, admit Aldéran. Mais ils ne seraient pas les Rois s'ils n'étaient pas aussi prudents. Ils savaient que s'ils m'agressaient vraiment, c'est le SIGiP qu'ils auraient ensuite sur le dos, sans répit, et là il en aurait était fini de leurs juteuses affaires.

- Vous nous avez également utilisés ! grinça Munir Kolchelle.

- Oui, reconnut le grand rouquin balafré. Je ne reculerai devant aucune manœuvre.

- C'est bien pour cela que nous vous avons désigné, poursuivit Shale Elumaire. Mais n'abusez pas de votre pouvoir, il ne vous appartient pas vraiment et soyez assuré que nous ferons également ce qui est nécessaire si vous vous révélez plus une menace qu'une solution pour RadCity !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- En ce cas, nous nous comprenons parfaitement, conclut-il !


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Skyrone avait emmené son cadet roux dans une nouvelle salle de laboratoire, tables et appareils encore bâchés.

- J'ai eu les résultats de la prise de sang que tu t'étais faite après ta rencontre avec les Rois – au passage, tu es cinglé, Aldie !

- Alors ?

- Rien.

- Mais encore ? insista Aldéran.

- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire : ton organisme était parfaitement clean.

- Mais ils ont bien dû trafiquer quelque chose ! insista-t-il. J'ai émergé quand ils m'ont traîné vers la cage et après la dernière réponse de Thuur comme quoi c'étaient eux qui décidaient je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je ne me souviens de rien sur la façon dont je suis arrivé là et rentré ! Il faut que tu cherches !

- Je vais investiguer du côté des produits foudroyants et brefs, se diluant rapidement sans aucune trace. Mais, c'est vraiment important ?

- Non, pas réellement. C'est juste que je me pose la question.

Le grand rouquin balafré ricana.

- Ce genre de cocktail de neutralisation sans traces pourrait être très utile aux Polices et au SIGiP !

- Toi et tes raisonnements de tordu, grommela Skyrone. Et sinon, comment tu t'en sors ?

- J'avance pas à pas. Je pose mes pions.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'accélérer ! ? aboya soudain son aîné. As-tu seulement idée du nombre de fois où Delly et moi avons renoncé à passer une soirée dehors ? Nous sommes soulagés que nos deux aînées habitent hors de RadCity, et que leur cadette soit à l'Université dans le Sud.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies les dispositions que j'ai prises et que je viens d'ordonner, laissa alors tomber Aldéran.

- Si ça peut nous simplifier la vie…

- Ca va la compliquer, au contraire !

Skyrone jeta un regard noir à son cadet roux mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Comme tous ceux de RadCity, Skyrone avait très mal vu les contrôles d'identité intensifiés aux carrefours principaux, les camions de l'Armée patrouillant sur les grandes avenues et le conseil généralisé d'éviter les rassemblements, manifestations divertissantes diverses et autres lieux de luxe.

- Tu es tombé sur la tête, Aldie ! siffla Skyrone lors de la réunion hebdomadaire de leurs deux familles, cette fois chez le premier. Tu as mobilisé l'Armée !

- Oui, c'est bien pour cela que sans le dire les Généraux du SIGiP et Munir Kolchelle m'ont donné ces étoiles, fit Aldéran, plutôt sombre, nullement réjoui.

- Pourquoi ? préféra questionner Delly.

- Pour couper l'herbe sous le pied aux Seigneurs, ne plus leur livrer leurs proies sur un plateau d'argent et sans accès aux ressources, ils vont pointer le bout de leur nez, autrement, et mes autres troupes leurs tomberont dessus !

- Tu te sers de la population, à la fois comme appâts, et comme otages, pour atteindre les Seigneurs ! s'affola Skyrone, les yeux ronds.

- J'ai dit et répété que je ne rechignerais à aucune méthode.

Aldéran se resservit de salade de riz vinaigrée aux légumes croquants.

- Au fait, Sky, je n'ai pas vu Saréale au Labo, l'autre jour ? Ses remarques sur le Mâle Alpha m'ont manqué !

- Elle s'est fait agresser la semaine dernière. On a stoppé sa voiture au véhicule bélier, on l'en a sortie, tabassée…

- Et on ne lui a rien pris, compléta Aldéran. Juste le mal pour le mal… Typique des Seigneurs. Ils ont voulu la guerre, je la leur ai donnée !

- Tu peux agir en étant pire qu'eux, mais à le faire ainsi, tu pourrais bien finir comme eux, commenta Skyrone, désolé.

- Possible… admit son cadet roux, à la consternation générale.

**11.**

N'échappant pas à ses propres directives, Aldéran s'était vu arrêté et contrôlé alors qu'il se rendait à l'AL99-DS1.

- Bien, vous pouvez circuler, Général Skendromme.

- Mais, je l'espère bien ! aboya Aldéran avant d'enfoncer le champignon pour rattraper le temps perdu alors que les embouteillages des heures de pointe avaient empiré durant cette vérification.

* * *

Au Bureau de sa Division Sectorielle, Aldéran s'était vu à nouveau soumis aux questions.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça, Général ? s'enquit Soreyn.

- C'était le minimum, rétorqua sèchement Aldéran tout en continuant. Ces entraves aux déplacements auraient dû être prises depuis des mois !

- Pourquoi ? insista Kycham. Pour avoir les Seigneurs à attaquer de jour ?

- Oui, entre autres.

- Quels autres ? questionna Jarvyl.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! aboya alors le grand rouquin balafré. Comme j'aime cuisiner, j'utiliserai ces termes : j'ai mis le lait sur le feu et j'attends de voir ce qui va se passer !

- Ca va déborder, remarqua simplement Kycham. Qu'espères-tu, Général, ou plutôt, qu'attends-tu ?

- Un signe, si infime soit-il… Il me le faut, absolument !

Et devant la mine vraiment angoissée de leur Général, ceux de l'AL99-DS1 n'insistèrent pas.

* * *

Interloquée, mais pas si surprise que cela, Ayvanère agita les cartons d'invitation qu'elle avait à la main.

- Mais l'anniversaire de mon amie est prévu depuis un an !

- Comme il se doit. A chaque soirée, ta copine nous fixe rendez-vous à l'année suivante ! Sauf que cette fois, nous ne pourrons nous y rendre.

- Aldie !

- Ayvi, ton amie – qui entre nous pète bien plus haut que son cul depuis qu'elle a mis le grappin sur ce nonagénaire milliardaire – a bien évidemment prévu la fiesta, sans ledit époux, dans un palace… Cela va à l'encontre de mes directives. Quitte à eux de se faire tous attaquer, racketter – avant, pendant ou après la joyeuse sauterie – mais cette fois, nous n'irons pas ! Les rues de RadCity sont bien trop dangereuses !

Aldéran grogna, vidant son pot de glace de un kilo à cuillères rageuses.

- Nous en arrivons à la situation, permanente, de ceux de l'Ouest… Et je ne veux pas de la vie de ces pauvres gens, je ne me soumettrai jamais à des racketteurs en puissance comme les Rois…

- Mais tu agis comme eux – peut-être pas encore, mais tu en prends le pas, consciemment, violemment, et avec toute ta détermination ! siffla Ayvanère qui avait défait sa robe de soirée sans que son époux ne manifeste le désir de se jeter sur elle alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements.

- Je vais les atomiser, avec des moyens naturels, je vais les exécuter, et je vais les éradiquer !

- Aldie !

- Je vais les massacrer !

Ayvanère fit la grimace.

- Oui, cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris tes intentions générales. Mais pas comme ça !

- Et, comment, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- En ce cas, laisse-moi agir !

- Mais, ce que tu fais…

- Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, que du contraire, mais à force d'attendre, de respecter les règles et les Lois, nous nous sommes fait prendre à notre propre impuissance… Il était déjà trop tard quand j'ai reçu les étoiles, mais j'agis enfin en totale liberté, comme je l'ai espéré toutes ces dernières années.

- Ca me déplaît.

- A moi aussi, mais je n'ai plus le choix, ou si tu préfères, le luxe de m'autoriser des états d'âme.

- Et quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter ?

- Quand j'aurai exterminé le dernier de mes ennemis !

- Aldie, je sais qu'il faut parfois… Mais là, je ne te reconnais pas…

- Il faudra t'y faire !

- Et moi, je vais à la soirée de mon amie !

- En ce cas, je t'accompagne.

* * *

Le tout-terrain se rangeait sur son emplacement, au parking souterrain de l'immeuble quand une camionnette bélier le percuta de plein fouet, étourdissant un moment ses passagers.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Aldéran et Ayvanère furent extraits du véhicule. Plaqué contre le capot, il sentit le froid du canon d'une arme sur sa nuque alors que deux autres hommes tenaient Ayvanère en respect.

- Ne touchez pas à ma femme !

- Elle ne nous intéresse pas. Disons que notre patron désire s'entretenir avec vous, Général.

- Qu'il demande un rendez-vous.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il vient de faire ! ricana un des combattants.

- Aldie ! glapit Ayvanère alors que l'agresseur de son époux venait d'assommer ce dernier d'un coup de crosse à la tête.

Trois voitures s'arrêtèrent et Aldéran fut jeté à l'arrière et qu'elles redémarraient sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Aldie, n'aurons-donc pas un instant de répit dans cette guerre au finish ? Aldie, que te veulent-ils et d'abord, qui sont-ils ?


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

- Vous m'auriez simplement invité, je serais venu aussi, et sur mes deux pieds, grinça Aldéran. Je ne peux toujours pas avoir de la quiprine pour ma migraine ?

- La douleur est toujours plus stimulante, ironisa le Roi qui s'était présenté comme étant Ouchan. Vous avez eu beau tenté de cadenasser RadCity, il semble qu'aucune de vos indics ne vous ait informé que Ayrie, Thuur et moi avions débarqués ?

- Intéressés par ma proposition ?

- Ayrie revendique l'astroport, Thuur exige le Zoning Financier et moi je veux le Grand Port.

- Prenez ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à battre. En revanche, vous avez parfaitement compris qu'il vous faudra disputer ces territoires que revendiquent les Seigneurs.

- Et pendant ce temps-là vous finirez d'échafauder vos petits plans pour les harceler et nous torpiller dans le même temps. Oui, c'est parfaitement clair !

- Je ne pense pas en avoir jamais fait mystère.

- C'était même stupidement limpide comme stratégie, commenta Ouchan.

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil aux deux gorilles qui se tenaient de part et d'autre du divan, ainsi qu'aux deux qui étaient près de la porte, se leva sans geste brusque, se retrouvant face à l'athlétique et hâlé Roi de l'Ouest.

- Pourquoi faire compliqué ? Et surtout, il était parfaitement inutile de la jouer au bluff, vous ne m'auriez jamais cru.

- Et pas plus que vous n'avez une chance de réussir, que ce soit dans votre guéguerre contre les Seigneurs ou seulement trois des Rois.

- Trop sympa de votre part de vous préoccuper de mes soucis, ironisa le grand rouquin balafré.

Les prunelles bleu marine étincelèrent.

- Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à avoir fait le moindre mal à mon épouse, rugit-il. Vous pouvez me malmener comme il vous plaira, et vous ne vous en privez pas, mais la bousculez pas, sinon vous pourriez réaliser que je serais bien capable de parvenir à une de mes fins !

- Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ce sont les femmes, en général, qui ne vous intéressent pas, rectifia Aldéran.

- Et je sais aussi que vous me feriez une vendetta personnelle si je l'avais seulement ébouriffée ! Sur de nombreux points, vous êtes un tantinet immature et pas du tout professionnel, Général Skendromme !

- Mes priorités dans la vie et ma façon de gérer mes affaires ne vous regardent pas ! siffla Aldéran. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je m'inquiète pour les miens vous surprend. Nous n'avons effectivement pas les mêmes valeurs. Et vous le sauriez si vous aviez de la famille, que ce soit de l'ordre du passé ou du présent.

- J'appelle cela un coup très bas, Général.

- Je me mets au niveau de mon interlocuteur, persifla encore Aldéran. Pourquoi prendrais-je des gants avec un individu de votre espèce, qu'en temps normal, je devrais traquer et exécuter ? Alors, quoi, vous ne m'avez enlevé que pour me révéler votre présence et me faire savoir que j'ai trois tarés tout-puissants de plus sur le dos ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ça suffit pour une soirée ? gloussa alors Ouchan. Bon retour chez vous, pour une petite sauterie sûrement bien pépère avec votre perroquet de femme !

Aldéran rugit alors que les gorilles du Roi de l'Ouest lui sautaient dessus.

* * *

Ayvanère ouvrit grand la porte de l'appartement.

- Merci, Sky. Je ne voulais, et je ne pouvais pas faire appel au médecin de famille…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Des nouvelles de mon frère ?

- Aldéran est là. Il a été éjecté d'une voiture devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et le Concierge l'a ramené ici. Les effets de la drogue se sont dissipés, mais il est encore un peu dans les vapes.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux. Mais comme il se plaît à le répéter : je n'ai jamais exercé la médecine. Aldéran est indemne ?

- Oui, on ne lui a fait aucun mal. Mais il n'est pas encore en état de raconter ce qui s'est passé.

- Aucune importance ! Aldie est là et ceux des Divisions Sectorielles peuvent arrêter les recherches lancées dès ton appel en urgence !

- J'ai mon mari, mais il ne va pas bien dans sa tête. Sa guerre, contre les Seigneurs, est en train de le changer, de le détruire, et j'ignore s'il pourra redevenir comme avant, une fois que tout sera fini – quelle que soit la façon dont ça se termine…

- Je vais lui injecter de quoi lui faire retrouver tous ses esprits, je ne peux rien de plus.

- C'est déjà beaucoup. Merci.

Un bien-être l'envahissant, Aldéran rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Albior debout à côté de lui, une main sur son front moite, le signe du Guérisseur apparut au sien.

- Merci, Albior.

- Tu ne me grondes pas ?

- Pas cette fois. J'ai trop besoin de nos deux neurones encore en état de fonctionner…

- Inutile de t'agiter, Aldie, tu ne pourras rien cette nuit, glissa Skyrone revenu auprès de son cadet roux qui finissait de se réveiller. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je retrouve lucidité et forces. Effectivement, ça ne nous servira à rien cette nuit. Mais j'ai enfin une réponse à une de mes lancinantes questions, et ça m'aide !

- Tant mieux pour toi, grogna Skyrone. Et tu auras intérêt à t'excuser pour les heures d'angoisse que nous venons de vivre !

- Désolé, fit sincèrement son cadet roux. Ca n'a pas particulièrement été une partie de rire pour moi aussi…

- Aldéran, tu peux faire ta déposition aux Agents qui sont venus ? s'enquit Ayvanère. Ils sont là.

- Ce qui m'est arrivé relève de ma guerre. Je n'ai pas à la partager avec des sous-fifres. Je ne dirai rien, ils peuvent rentrer chez eux !

- Mais, Aldie ! protestèrent en chœur sa femme et son frère aîné.

- J'ai mon plan, mes plans en fait, et il ne me faut en rien partager mes projets. Je ne parlerai pas, même pas à vous deux ! Maintenant, quelqu'un peut me conduire à mon lit, il me reste trois heures avant de devoir repartir au boulot ! ?


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Comme à son habitude, tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, Aldéran avait consulté les courriers dans sa messagerie électronique et ouvert les enveloppes des plis traditionnels parvenus lors de la distribution du matin.

- Ah ben tiens, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! jeta-t-il soudain alors qu'Alyénor et Albior buvaient leur chocolat chaud.

- Oui ? questionna Ayvanère.

- Ma couverture santé vient de sauter !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Il semble que je sois pour eux un gouffre financier. Ils ne veulent plus assurer le remboursement des frais médicaux.

Il fit la grimace.

- L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ont ajouté la liste des agents des Divisions Sectorielles dont ils ne veulent plus assurer le suivi. Moi, ça ne me fait bien évidemment ni chaud ni froid, mais ce sera un coup dur pour nombre d'entre eux ! Misère, je me demande bien comment je vais bien pouvoir le leur annoncer…

- C'est vrai que te concernant, tu es une catastrophe ambulante vu tes hospitalisations à répétition, sourit Ayvanère. Est-ce que les enfants… ? ajouta-t-elle avec un brin d'inquiétude.

- Non, vous demeurez tous assurés. Il n'y a que moi dont ils ne veulent plus.

- Peut-être qu'ils te reprendront si tu restes six mois sans te retrouver aux Urgences, gloussa son épouse, ce qui fit pouffer leurs deux fils.

- Vous êtes instamment priés de ne pas vous foutre de moi ! déclara Aldéran, avec amusement, ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité autour de la table.

* * *

Soreyn était venu frapper à l'encadrement de métal de la porte du bureau de son Général.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Entre, j'allais t'appeler.

- Aldie, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! gémit son ami en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- J'ai mis le Service Juridique sur le coup. S'il y a moyen de récupérer ta couverture santé, je t'en aviserai.

- Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui suis systématiquement malade ! protesta Soreyn. Ma femme a transmis sa santé fragile aux enfants… Et si je ne peux plus bénéficier des remboursements, ça va devenir très compliqué pour nous de nous en sortir… Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? ajouta-t-il, consterné.

- Restructuration, économies, ils ont passé tous les dossiers au crible. Je pense que nous aurons une réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine. Peut-être est-ce temporaire, et qu'ils te reprendront une fois la situation générale revenue à la normale ?

- En ce cas, dépêche-toi de mettre la pâtée aux Seigneurs !

- Je suis en train de préparer une opération de grande envergure, avoua alors le grand rouquin balafré. On va faire des descentes sur leurs caches et on va serrer le plus de monde possible ! Je crois qu'il n'est que temps que ce soit à nous d'ouvrir les hostilités !

- Bonne idée, approuva son ami.

Soreyn parut hésiter.

- Au fait, tu sais qui étaient ceux qui t'ont enlevé la nuit dernière ?

- Non. Juste une tentative d'intimidation, je dirais.

- Tu as plus que jamais besoin de mesures de protection ! se récria son ami. En obtenant les étoiles, tu es en toute première ligne, et il faut éviter que la mésaventure de la nuit se reproduise !

- Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul !

- Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression…

* * *

- Et si vous changiez tous de Mutuelle ? suggéra Skyrone alors que son cadet roux était venu le retrouver dans un salon de thé pour un en-cas sucré.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit ce sont les Polices, soit c'est le SIGiP qui nous ont affiliés automatiquement, à notre engagement. Nous n'avons donc pas la liberté d'aller ailleurs.

Aldéran eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- Il faut une solution. Moi, je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne, évidemment, mais cette décision précarise de nombreuses autres personnes. Le Service Juridique doit me recontacter après-demain.

- J'espère que ça évoluera positivement.

- Oui, moi aussi. On se reprend une part de tarte à la rhubarbe ?

- Et comment ! J'ai passé la journée sur une seule expérience et je n'ai pas vu le temps s'écouler, et pas non plus celui pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

Dans la bonne humeur, les deux frères s'empiffrèrent allègrement de sucre.

**14.**

De loin, la Reine des Sylvidres aperçut son père autour duquel tournait Sylphelle.

- Elle ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, elle est adorable.

Le bébé brandit le pipeau dans lequel il soufflait doucement, produisant de petits sons.

- Ca, ce n'était peut-être pas ta meilleure idée, remarqua Sylvarande à l'adresse du pirate à la chevelure de neige. Elle va passer les prochaines années à nous casser les oreilles, à son père et moi ! J'imagine que Mayu a dû le faire dans son jeune temps, ça aurait dû te rendre plus prudent !

- J'aimerais tant me persuader que vous avez encore bien des années devant vous… soupira-t-il. Mais les conclusions du satellite géo-météorologique sont sans appel et Toshiro en confirme chaque terme.

- Normalement, Terra IV ne devrait déjà plus être que débris astraux, mais Tilkon et l'Arbre de Vie en maintiennent l'équilibre. Leur énergie a beau être quasi infinie, c'est le Sanctuaire qui se meurt sans son Gardien.

- Albator et moi avons répertorié quelques planètes qui réunissent les conditions pour vous accueillir, intervint alors l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

Sylvarande secoua vigoureusement et négativement la tête.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, papa et aucune de nous ne partira ! tonna-t-elle. Mes ancêtres ont tant erré, comme tu ne l'ignores pas, Terra IV fut d'abord notre enfer et mon supplice avant de devenir notre paradis. Nous disparaîtrons avec lui, nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire injure à Aldie de tous ses sacrifices, en fuyant à la première alerte venue !

Albator manqua s'étrangler avec son verre de vin Sylvidre.

- « la première alerte venue » ? ! Mais c'est la planète qui va à sa destruction ! Je voudrais tant parvenir à te persuader… Tu es la première née, que je ne connaissais pas, Sylvarande. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour te découvrir, vraiment te connaître, et j'ai perdu aussi tant d'années à ne pas accepter de te reconnaître comme issue de moi et de ma plus terrible ennemie !

- Tu as vraiment haï ma mère ? interrogea soudain la Reine des Sylvidres.

- J'avoue que je ne saurai jamais quelles auront été vraiment mes sentiments envers elle. Pour sortir une banalité : nous nous sommes détestés, avons voulu la mort de l'autre, mais à certains moments il y a eu du respect mutuel, de l'admiration pour le génie militaire de l'autre, et au fond cette exode de l'Armada était triste – il ne fallait juste ne pas attaquer la Terre où vivait Mayu !

- Pour ce qu'elle t'en a été reconnaissante, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Sylvarande. Désolée, je suis un peu trop directe…

- Tu es sincère. Ce fut une réalité, je ne peux le nier, cela fut démontré dans la douleur bien récemment !

Baissant la tête, Albator sourit à Sylphelle qui s'était accrochée à sa jambe et réclamait des bras pour la câliner.

- Tu repars ? questionna Sylvarande alors qu'il caressait doucement les boucles vertes du bébé.

- Les messages d'Ayvi et de Sky sont angoissants au possible. Aldie a décidé de brider ses sentiments et ses principes pour remporter sa guerre en cours. C'est à la fois le côté Maléfique qui parle, et le fait qu'il y a cette noirceur naturelle en lui, puisque l'ennemi est parfaitement Humain, qui pourraient faire qu'il perde son âme… Je dois aller le protéger, l'arrêter si nécessaire. En tant que Général, il dispose de moyens presque illimités, mais il va provoquer un carnage ! Il abattra, peut-être, ses ennemis, mais il perdra tout ce qui aura fait de lui l'agent du Bien qu'il est depuis son jeune âge adulte. Je ne peux tolérer cela, je ne peux le laisser faire ce sacrifice pour l'éventuelle survie de son monde…

- Pars vite, papa, Aldéran a besoin de toi !

- Mais, si j'ai l'occasion de revenir, il sera trop tard…

- J'ai pris mes propres dispositions ! Adieu, papa.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ rendit le bébé à sa mère.

- Si je ranime les sens d'Aldie, tous ses sens, il pourra peut-être retrouver le contact avec son Sanctuaire, et faire quelque chose. Oui, je dois le bousculer au possible, le ramener à la réalité et lui éviter de devenir un fou sanguinaire – j'ai été à deux doigts de le devenir, je refuse qu'il ait à passer par là !

- Tu as quand même encore quelques heures à nous accorder ? fit Ryhas qui avait rejoint le trio. J'ai fait cuisiner.

- Avec plaisir… Aldie n'est plus à quelques heures près, malheureusement…

* * *

Clio tendit le verre de red bourbon à son ami de toujours, buvant pour sa part le saké à même le goulot.

- Nous n'arriverons pas à temps, glissa-t-elle soudain, ni pour Aldéran ni pour Sylvarande !

- Je sais, fut le seul commentaire d'Albator.


	11. Chapter 11

**15.**

Synchronisée, coordonnée, ne faisant qu'une seule manœuvre, la frappe du Général de l'AL99-DS1 avait déferlé sur RadCity et, au signal, les caches répertoriées grâce aux diverses informations, avaient été investies, ceux présents exécutés à bout portant, et les fuyards rattrapés et eux aussi mis à terre.

Depuis la Centrale de Télécommunications de son Bureau, Aldéran supervisait ses troupes un mur entier d'écrans renvoyant les images des différentes scènes d'Interventions.

- Mais, qui vas-tu laisser en vie, Général ? interrogea Kycham !

- Le moins de monde possible, grinça le grand rouquin balafré. Il n'est que temps d'opérer un nettoyage par le vide, radical. En plus, ça fera des économies qui seront les bienvenues !

- Vu la débauche de moyens que tu as mobilisés, ça m'étonnerait que la note soit légère ! remarqua Kycham.

- Je parlais des frais d'emprisonnement et de procès qui n'auront pas lieu d'être, aboya Aldéran, le regard plutôt réjoui, ce qui fit frissonner son subordonné.

- Ils ont le droit d'être jugés ! tenta néanmoins de protester ce dernier.

- Je leur ai retiré tout droit, même d'exister, à partir du moment où ils s'en sont pris à ma galactopole, rugit Aldéran. Je les ai condamnés à disparaître et cette première purge va faire un bien fou au moral !

Kycham jeta un regard suspicieux à son Général, ne dit rien, alors qu'il continuait de jeter ses ordres en rafale.

* * *

Les lieux sécurisés, Aldéran s'était rendu sur l'une des scènes d'Interventions.

Glissant légèrement sur le sol détrempé de sang, les locaux ravagés, murs et plafonds explosés.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle du travail bien fait, commenta-t-il, ce qui impressionna désagréablement Jarvyl, Talvérya et Soreyn qui étaient les plus proches de lui.

- Aldie, ce n'est pas une Intervention, c'est un massacre, s'étrangla Soreyn. On a dû en finir certains à l'arme blanche.

- C'était encore trop doux pour eux, siffla son Général. Et cet immeuble n'abritera plus jamais de terroristes en puissance. En revanche, on n'a fait que couper une de leurs tentacules. Au tour des autres, à présent !

- Ce carnage… souffla la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda. Il te faudra en répondre.

- Je ne fais que rendre coup pour coup. J'ai à éradiquer cette engeance, et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de mener à terme !

- Les avocats des survivants ne vont pas te louper, poursuivit Jarvyl.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à branler ! Et je ne permettrai certainement à ces planqués endimanchés de critiquer mes méthodes ! Vérifiez qu'il ne reste pas un survivant puis rentrez à l'AL99-DS1 pour le débriefing.

Et Aldéran tourna les talons.

- J'ai bien compris, murmura alors Talvérya, ce n'était que la première frappe ? !

- Je le crains, confirma Soreyn.

- Ce n'est pas rendre coup pour coup ça, grogna Jarvyl. Nous avons été pire qu'eux !

- Aldéran a décidé de ne pas faire dans le détail. Et je crains que ce ne soit plus terrible encore la prochaine fois…

- Je comprends et je partage ses motivations, reprit Soreyn, mais je trouve cela malgré tout extrêmement malsain !

De retour à l'AL99-DS1, Aldéran avait vu l'une de ses trois secrétaires, Shérylane, venir à sa rencontre.

- Tu as de la visite, Général.

- Quoi les avocats veulent déjà me tomber dessus, ou bien on vient me reprendre les étoiles ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je ne connais pas cet homme. Il a refusé de décliner son identité, aussi il patiente en salle de sécurité.

Etonné, Aldéran se dirigea vers le local hermétiquement clos, à la porte duquel se tenaient deux agents armés.

- Ouchan…

* * *

Prêt à entendre les reproches de sa Hiérarchie, Aldéran s'était retrouvé face aux Généraux Elumaire et Grendele ainsi que devant Munir Kolchelle le Coordinateur des Polices.

- Votre expédition punitive a été largement suivie par les Médias.

- Oui, les hélicos des journalistes nous ont bien compliqué la vie, grogna Aldéran. Ils ont failli percuter un de ceux de l'Armée !

- Vous avez mis RadCity à feu et à sang, jeta Munir. Cette entreprise était totalement démesurée.

- Elle était parfaitement justifiée, intervint Aym Grendele. Les Seigneurs du Chaos ont littéralement racketté RadCity depuis des années. Nous avons perdu un temps précieux à nous organiser, à nous rassembler, mais le jour était venu de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ! Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un premier engagement, la frappe du Général Skendromme marquera les esprits – tous les esprits – et indique que désormais nous ne nous laissons plus faire et que nous mènerons cette guerre au finish.

Soulagé d'avoir l'appui de son pair, Aldéran se détendit.

* * *

Ses fils et leur mère couchés, Aldéran était ressorti, s'était rendu sur le parking d'un Centre Commercial où Ouchan l'attendait déjà.

- Les troupes d'Ayrie et de Thuur sont aux portes de RadCity.

- Voici les pass et les adresses pour leur permettre de s'installer, le plus discrètement possible, fit le grand rouquin balafré en remettant les documents au basané Roi de l'Ouest. Les caisses d'armement vous seront fournies dans les jours à venir.

- Vous savez que vous jouez avec le feu, Général Skendromme ? Je ne donne d'ailleurs pas cher de votre peau une fois que votre alliance avec nous éclatera au grand jour !

- Ca me regarde. Occupez-vous de mener la vie dure aux Seigneurs – appropriez-vous leurs territoires, je ne m'en prendrai pas à vous.

- Vos galons et votre carrière sont morts, Général !

Aldéran fixa un moment Ouchan qui avait une bonne demi tête de plus que lui et était deux fois plus épais, mais il se contenta de tourner les talons et de revenir à son tout-terrain.

« Le pire, c'est qu'il a parfaitement raison : je me torpille en beauté et en plus de mon âme, ma carrière ne survivra pas à cette collaboration ! ».


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

De ses bras, Ayvanère entoura les épaules de son mari.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas soupçonneuse, sinon je te soumettrais à la question concernant ton absence de cette nuit !

- Une course urgente, ironisa-t-il, le nez dans son verre de lait.

- A deux heures du matin ? Toujours en plein dans les manigances, toi, remarqua-t-elle en prenant le toast qu'il lui avait préparé. Dans quoi est-ce que t'enferres, mon bel amour ?

- Les satellites ont verrouillé les cibles de la prochaine Intervention Générale. Les troupes auront tout juste eu le temps de souffler.

Ayvanère reposa son toast, la gorge nouée.

- Tu vas à nouveau faire couler des rivières de sang ?

- Je t'en avais déjà avertie, remarqua-t-il en dévorant ses œufs.

- J'espérais que la boucherie de l'autre jour t'aurait assez refroidi, avoua-t-elle.

- Elle m'a au contraire mis en appétit, jeta-t-il froidement. J'ai prévu de repousser les Seigneurs que nous trouverons dans les impasses et vers l'ancien GalactoStade RDVII.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je leur réserve une petite surprise…

- Et ensuite, soupira Ayvanère.

- J'opérerai la frappe finale !

- Oui, il n'est que temps que ces temps sombres se terminent.

* * *

Même s'ils ne fumaient pas, Soreyn et Jarvyl avaient depuis toujours pris l'habitude de sortir respirer quelques minutes, plusieurs fois en cours de journée.

Depuis une des cours intérieures, ils levèrent machinalement les yeux vers le sommet de la tour, là où se trouvait le bureau de leur Général.

- Il s'est mué en un monstre sanguinaire, c'est bien ça ? marmonna Jarvyl.

- Il rend les coups que nous avons reçus, au centuple, sans état d'âme. Je sais qu'une guerre se mène ainsi, mais jusque là, il était demeuré respectueux des règles, combattant à la loyale.

- Là, il transforme les Scènes d'Intervention en abattoir, soupira encore le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai signé. Nous affrontons la vermine, soit, mais pas à nous transformer comme elle et à faire de la vie un élément plus que négligeable !

- C'est ce qu'Aldie a décidé. Il a laissé son côté noir l'envahir, le dominer. Il sait qu'il va y rester, mais il a décidé de tout faire pour rendre RadCity sûre !

Jarvyl eut un grognement assez irrévérencieux.

- Je ne trouve pas qu'il se sacrifie, grinça-t-il. Il laisse juste libre cours à ses instincts les plus bas, et il adore !

- Oui, ça aussi, admit Soreyn.

- Et comment tout cela se terminera-t-il ?

- Très mal !

* * *

Aldéran rugit.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? !

- Il n'y a personne ! glapit Soreyn dans son oreillette.

- Mais via le satellite, Jelka a encore eu les échos de chaleur des individus recensés !

- Ils ont dû filer par un passage dont nous n'avions pas connaissance… Ici, Général, nous avons fait chou blanc !

- Je constate, fit le grand rouquin balafré, lugubre.

- Rassure-toi, Aldéran, tu auras ton quota de litres de sang avec les autres Scènes d'Intervention, grinça Kycham à son adresse.

- Mais, je l'espère bien ! approuva Aldéran.

* * *

Après un premier débriefing général, Soreyn et Jarvyl avaient retenu Aldéran dans la salle de réunion.

- Regarde ça ! pria son futur successeur. Les films ont été pris à l'astroport, au Zoning Financier et au Grand Port. Ces inconnus s'en sont pris aux rangs des Seigneurs et les ont mis en pièces pour nous ! Les Analystes nous ont désigné ces trois personnes comme étant leurs dirigeants, et Jelka a investigué pour les identifier comme étant trois des Rois du Pavé de l'Ouest !

- Si en plus on a ceux-là dans la partie, on ne va pas s'en sortir, soupira Jarvyl, vraiment abattu.

Kycham fit la grimace, ayant aussi remarqué que Shérylane avait sursauté durant le montage du film mais ignorant pourquoi n'y avait plus songé.

- J'ai noté qu'ils se trouvaient dans des périmètres que nous n'avions pas pu cerner. C'est vraiment un bol insensé, pour eux !

- Mais comment ces trois Rois du Pavé de l'Ouest ont-ils pu pénétrer au cœur même de RadCity ? se récrièrent d'une voix les trois Subordonnés du Général de l'AL99-DS1.

- Parce que je les ai faits venir, déclara alors sèchement ce dernier.

Mais avant que ses trois Subordonnés puissent, vertement réagir, Aldéran jeta un autre pavé dans la mare.

- Je trouve plus grave les planques vides des combattants des Seigneurs ! aboya-t-il en les réduisant au silence. Ils ne nous ont pas échappé, ils savaient que nous arrivions !

- Quoi ! ? glapirent-ils effectivement.

- Ils sont restés jusqu'à in extremis, afin de nous tromper et se sont défilés dès que nous avons entamé l'assaut et que, quelques instants durant, nous nous sommes concentrés sur l'approche, avant de procéder à une autre vérification de leurs positions !

- Et qu'as-tu comme explication, Général ? marmonna Soreyn qui n'appréciait absolument la révélation qui avait précédé.

- Afin de ne pas être arrêté, ou pour changer interné, j'ai dû enregistrer et transmettre le plan général de mes intentions… Il y a eu trahison à un échelon de la chaîne d'informations. Voilà ce que j'appelle une perspective vraiment inquiétante !

Aldéran émit un sifflement rageur.

- Cela rejoint malheureusement l'hypothèse de mon père. Une période de troubles comme celle que nous vivons, cela finit par relever du soulèvement organisé. Et donc, il y a des semaines que j'ai lancé mes propres indics dans des recherches.

- Qu'espères-tu trouver ?

- Celui ou ceux qui parmi décident de nos vies, arment et renseignent les Seigneurs. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui a apporté une confirmation à mes présomptions !

La mine des trois Subordonnés du Général des Divisions Sectorielles indiquait qu'ils ne croyaient pas un instant à sa dernière argumentation, alors qu'ils étaient toujours sous le choc de sa révélation concernant les Rois de l'Ouest en plein RadCity ! Et le message de leurs prunelles était éloquent pour le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je vous expliquerai, pour les Rois, promit-il.

- Quand ? Le jour où ils débarqueront tous et qu'après les Seigneurs, nous serons sous leur coupe et que RadCity leur serve de base arrière pour attaquer l'Est du pays ? !

- Je gère ! siffla Aldéran. J'ai les étoiles, à vous d'obéir à mes ordres et sans poser de questions. Et si vous y dérogez, je vous vire, et cette fois, je ne plaisante pas un instant !

* * *

Au même moment, une autre réunion avait lieu.

- Alors votre flamboyant Général vous donne-t-il satisfaction ?

- Et comment ! Il a tout avalé : l'appât, l'hameçon, le fil et la ligne ! Nous avons lâché un tueur que quasi rien ne peut arrêter et il remplit plus que parfaitement sa mission… Bien qu'aujourd'hui, nous ayons fait une erreur. Il risque de tirer les conditions qui s'imposent.

- Quelles seront alors vos intentions ?

- Je le ferai éliminer, comme cela a d'ailleurs toujours été prévu !


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

En sortant du Mégamarché, Aldéran identifia aisément la voiture qui se trouvait rangée à côté de son tout-terrain.

- Tu comptes me suivre à la trace, Soreyn ?

- Non, je voulais juste te parler. Ayvi m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

- Oui, elle veut préparer une fondue de poissons et il lui en manquait quelques-uns.

Il déposa son sac en papier sur le siège passager de son véhicule puis alla ouvrir la portière arrière de celui de son ami pour s'y appuyer.

- En revanche, je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions discuter, reprit-il.

- Au contraire, tu le sais parfaitement, rétorqua Soreyn. Par contre, tu n'as aucune idée des commentaires que tes révélations entraînent !

- Il n'y a vraiment pas matière à clabauder, grogna Aldéran.

- Aldie, tu as recruté trois des Rois de l'Ouest, comme de vulgaires mercenaires, il y a de quoi commenter et surtout de quoi être scandalisé !

Le grand rouquin balafré eut un rire amusé.

- Tout de suite les grands mots.

- Tu transgresses toutes les lois, aboya Soreyn. Notre boulot est de combattre ce que représente les Rois, pas de s'allier à eux ! Tu dois nous ordonner de nous opposer à eux à la prochaine rencontre !

- Et toi, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, siffla le Général de l'AL99-DS1. Je dirige les Divisions Sectorielles comme je l'entends et vous n'avez pas à discuter ! Tant que la Hiérarchie me laisse mes étoiles, vous ne pouvez que suivre strictement mes directives. D'ailleurs, de quel droit es-tu venu me harceler ici et contester mon autorité ? !

- Je suis ton ami.

- Si tu l'étais, tu ne désavouerais pas ma position ni ne remettrais en doute ma ligne de conduite. Je ne t'y autorise d'ailleurs pas ! Les Rois sont un fléau et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin contre les Seigneurs.

- Aldie, c'est de la folie, c'est totalement contraire aux lois !

- Quelle importance ?

- Aldéran, qu'as-tu donc fait de tes principes ? s'épouvanta Soreyn.

- Ils me gênaient, je ne les laisse désormais plus m'entraver, jeta-t-il, acerbe. Et ne t'avise pas de provoquer une autre entrevue de ce genre, sinon je te pète la gueule !

* * *

De retour au duplex, Aldéran sortit les paquets de poissons et les déposa sur la table de la cuisine.

- Avec tout ça, les gamins vont se régaler ! remarqua-t-il gaiement.

- Je pense qu'ils reviendront affamés de leur après-midi de sports, sourit Ayvanère, avec néanmoins de l'interrogation dans le regard, ce que son époux ignora superbement en montant rapidement l'escalier pour aller se doucher.

Effectivement gavés par leurs parents, Alguénor et Albior étaient lancés dans une laborieuse digestion et avaient entamé un jeu de société, allongés sur le tapis devant la cheminée encastrée.

- Quelles sont tes intentions immédiates ? questionna alors directement Ayvanère. Pour quand est prévu le prochain massacre ?

- Si c'est pour en arriver au semi-fiasco de la semaine dernière, ça ne vaut pas la peine de mobiliser mes troupes, je veux un tableau de chasse maximal !

- Tu m'étonnes… grinça-t-elle, sans pour autant quitter ses bras. Sur quoi planches-tu, en ce cas ?

- J'ai lancé mes indics dans des investigations.

- Ah, ta soudaine conviction que l'on joue avec tes pieds et que nous sommes victimes de nos propres dirigeants ?

- Ce n'est pas une lubie, protesta-t-il doucement, inutile de m'interner à nouveau. C'est une évidence qui aurait dû me frapper depuis un bon moment, mais il aura fallu que ce soit mon père qui me mette la puce à l'oreille et que les faits l'étayent.

- Mais comment peux-tu bien prouver une telle assertion ? !

- D'une façon très simple, car cela a très souvent fonctionné ainsi : en remontant la piste des armements des Seigneurs ! Mais c'est un travail de fourmi qui peut s'étaler sur des semaines !

- Encore bien du temps et de l'argent perdu, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'épiloguer. La caisse noire des Divisions Sectorielles n'est pas inépuisable.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est plus que conséquente, gloussa Aldéran. Ainsi que le sont également nos réserves pour les rétributions en nature ! Si politiciens ou militaires sont derrière les Seigneurs – c'est le cas de le dire – qu'ils les arment, les dirigent et les protègent de nous, ça va barder et je leur ferai rendre gorge !

- La dernière fois que tu t'es collecté avec un politicien, ça a plutôt mal fini pour toi, remarqua Ayvanère avec un brin d'inquiétude. Wolpar a recourru aux grands moyens pour parvenir à ses fins et si tu l'avais gêné, il n'aurait pas hésité à te faire abattre ! Cet aspect, feutré, de la croisade que tu as entamée est un trop gros morceau pour toi… Il te faudra plus que des matricules d'armes pour faire tomber les têtes !

- On verra !

- Les Rois viennent juste d'arriver, reprit-elle. Il t'est encore facile de te débarrasser d'eux.

- Hors de question !

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir les contrôler ?

- Je leur ai promis de ne pas m'en prendre à eux, murmura-t-il en accentuant ses caresses.

- Je crains que cela ne fasse un petit moment que ta parole n'ait plus aucune valeur…

Elle retint les mains qui glissaient sur son ventre.

- Non, pas ce soir, chéri, j'ai la migraine !

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Tout en poussant son pion, Albior jeta un coup d'œil à son père.

« Tant de noirceur dans ton cœur, mon papa. Elle l'a même presque complètement envahi. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais t'en débarrasser, cela dépasse mes forces ! J'en suis tellement désolé… ».


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

Relativement discrètement, Aldéran et son ancien Général s'étaient retrouvés au Grand Parc de RadCity pour faire à nouveau le point de la situation.

- Je pensais sérieusement que vous m'auriez relevé de mes fonctions dès mon retour de l'Ouest !

- L'idée nous est venue, je le reconnais bien volontiers, fit Aym Grendele. Ca jetait singulièrement le discrédit sur les Polices, et même le SIGiP bien que nous ne nous embarrassions guère de manières au quotidien. Mais si nous avions pu envisager que trois des Rois marcheraient dans votre délirante combine, nous vous aurions relevé de vos fonctions, Aldéran.

- Le premier bain de sang, les Rois prenant position au cœur de RadCity, la deuxième descente de mes troupes, … J'étais certain que vous m'auriez arrêté bien avant, insista le grand rouquin balafré. Pourquoi ai-je tant de latitude ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas !

- C'était la décision ultime et il fallait quelqu'un d'aussi barré que les Seigneurs pour avoir le cran de prendre certaines décisions, d'aller jusqu'à bafouer les règles et pour finir mener des opérations totalement répréhensible. C'est bien pour votre côté allumé que nous avons choisi. Et il semble que ça fonctionne, un peu trop – nous devons en convenir – mais l'essentiel est là.

- Il ne doit plus me rester beaucoup de liberté d'actions ? poursuivit Aldéran.

- Elle est infime, convint l'ancien Général du SIGiP. Qu'il soit une réussite ou même un complet échec, votre prochain raid sanglant sera le dernier.

- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Aldéran, avec un brin d'appréhension.

- Le Conseil Militaire semble inévitable, pour justifier – si tant est que ce soit possible – tous ces actes.

Aym Grendele se mordit la lèvre.

- Nous vous avons laissé carte blanche, mais vous allez bien plus loin que nous ne l'envisagions.

- J'ai trop longtemps rêvé de leur rentrer dans le lard, vraiment, que pour me retenir.

- Vous avez mis RadCity sous le contrôle de l'Armée !

- Ce qui permet la captation et le relais en temps réel des positions des uns et des autres. Plus de deux ans d'enquêtes minutieuses ont permis d'identifier et de localiser nombre de Seigneurs. Ils ont eu les coudées franches pendant que nous nous organisions. Nous en sommes au temps des représailles et je nettoie par le vide au lieu de remplir les Pénitenciers !

- C'est extrêmement répréhensible ! gronda encore l'ancien Général du SIGiP. Pour le moment, la population, et même les Polices, ne réalisent pas l'ampleur du carnage et des destructions, se réjouissant plutôt que vous ayez repris l'initiative et que vous marquiez des points face à ceux qui nous ont proprement terrorisés des années durant et amené notre société au bord de l'effondrement.

- Une affaire fort bien orchestrée, convint Aldéran. Extrêmement bien menée et maîtrisée par les Seigneurs, en une coordination impressionnante. Ils sont une organisation bien plus importante et remarquable que ne l'avaient même donné à penser les études de nos Analystes.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Disons que c'est trop bien réglé, répéta le tout frais général du SIGiP. Et j'avouerai surtout que je préfère de loin le temps où j'affrontais les criminels les uns après les autres, et que c'était finalement simple, qu'ils étaient les premiers à se tirer dans les pattes en nous simplifiant ainsi la vie au quotidien !

- Je comprends ce dernier point. J'ai été jeune et sur le terrain, moi aussi ! J'ai de très bons souvenirs de cette période. Effectivement, les temps n'ont plus rien à voir désormais.

- Nostalgique, Aym ?

- Et comment ! Ce temps est révolu, mais d'autres viendront, c'est ce qui me fait croire en ma planète, et m'a convaincu de reprendre officieusement du service pour une seule mission !

Aldéran adressa un clin d'œil à son pair.

- Une mission où je suis le seul exposé et le seul à endosser les responsabilités

- Vous êtes un excellent élément, Général Skendromme. Qui sait, au final, vous auriez peut-être pu être bon au service actif… ?

- Je préfère de loin avoir été nommé à la tête de l'AZ-37 – à l'époque – j'ai pu y donner le meilleur de moi-même. Je vous le dois. Quelque part, malgré ma conduite et les remontrances inévitables, vous m'avez eu à la bonne et épargné bien des blâmes.

- J'avais effectivement de la sympathie et un penchant amical pour vous. Vous aviez aussi un convainquant défenseur de vos talents : le Colonel Gomen Jarande. Il n'a jamais cessé de me convaincre que vous étiez unique, génial et complètement cinglé ! Dans deux ans, quand vous rejoindrez le Camp Militaire en tant que Formateur, il vous accueillera avec plaisir avant de vous laisser prendre vos marques et de vous céder la place.

- Ce futur est loin. J'ai à éradiquer les Seigneurs, je peine un peu en ce moment, mais je vais reprendre l'avantage !

- J'y compte bien, j'ai soutenu votre dossier aux étoiles en ce but !

- Merci, bien que ce ne fut nullement un cadeau.

- Ce n'en était pas un. Je dirais même que c'est une malédiction !

- Oui, je l'avais bien compris. Je remplirai mon devoir, même si pour y arriver je compte continuer à fouler aux pieds toutes mes autres convictions et autres serments d'honneur !

- Vous allez être génial, Aldéran !

- Inutile, je ne suis pas sensible à la flatterie, enfin pas trop, je veux juste atteindre les objectifs que j'ai à remplir !

* * *

Son frère à une semaine Initiation Nature, Albior s'était retrouvé seul avec son père au duplex, alors que pour sa part sa mère s'était rendue à une réunion de défilé privé de fine lingerie.

- Dis, mon papa, tu le fais volontairement, ou bien tu ne peux pas faire autrement que le côté Maléfique te bouffe ? questionna soudain le jeune garçon.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu une insensée montée en puissance des troubles, des violences, et de la puissance, de ceux qui menacent cette société… Et je suis le fils de mon père : tirer semble souvent la meilleure solution avant la discussion ! Mais tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de tout cela, mon cœur. Ce n'est toujours pas de ton âge. Garde l'esprit serein, ne songe qu'à tes plaisirs d'enfant. Je m'occupe de t'offrir un avenir enfin radieux !

- Je te sens tellement mal, mon papa. Ton âme est comme… déchirée.

- Je commets le pire, pour le meilleur. Il n'y a plus d'autre option et je m'étais résolu à le faire avant qu'on ne m'en charge. Mais, je te répète de ne plus y penser. On se regarde un film pour finir la soirée ?

- Oh oui : _Metal bolids _!

- Toujours aussi pacifique, toi, mon petit Guérisseur, sourit tendrement Aldéran.


	15. Chapter 15

**19.**

Bras croisés, Aldéran ricana de façon insolente.

- Quoi, on ne me drogue plus avant de me convier à une entrevue ?

- Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui suis venu vous voir, la dernière fois, glissa Ouchan.

- D'où le fait qu'une de mes secrétaires vous a directement identifié à la deuxième opération de frappes. C'était idiot, et surtout pour vous !

- Oui, votre Shérylane m'a reconnu, mais en dépit de sa Centrale de Communications, je doute que votre Jelka Ourosse ait réussi depuis à sortir ma véritable identité. Et en dépit de mon physique assez reconnaissable, je suis un vrai caméléon !

- Difficile à croire, et en même temps, ça ne me surprend pas. Alors, pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?

- C'est vous qui nous avez littéralement engagés, dirigés vers nos cibles et fait affronter vos ennemis ! remarqua Thuur.

- Si je vous dis que vous avez marché comme des limités d'esprit, agis volontairement dans mon jeu, et que ce sera pire la prochaine fois, vous me tirez une balle dans la nuque direct ?

Ayrie, la Reine au teint de porcelaine et à la crinière d'ébène, gloussa.

- Nous vous avons déjà dit que cette stratégie de gamin attardé ne nous trompait nullement.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir agi exactement comme je ne l'espérais en réalité pas ?

- Parce qu'un pied à RadCity, nous n'en serons pas délogés facilement, éructa le Roi Thuur. Il me semblait que cette évidence vous aurait sauté aux yeux, Général Skendromme ! ironisa-t-il en retour.

- Il va falloir mettre le frein, annonça alors Aldéran. J'ai une enquête de fond à mener et ça prendra pas mal de temps. En revanche, je compte sur vous pour harceler les Seigneurs, leur mener la vie dure, et éclaircir leurs rangs autant que possible !

- Les conditions des avantages en nature viennent d'augmenter, Général Skendromme, aboya Ouchan. Car il est hors de question que nous menions votre campagne d'escarmouches, par nous interposés, sans en payer le prix !

- Vos revendications ont été transmises, ma Hiérarchie et mes pairs me suivent.

- Pour l'instant, releva pertinemment Ayrie.

- Seul le moment présent compte. Je viens plus que jamais d'apprendre à vivre à ce rythme. J'ai fait des promesses pour le proche avenir, je ne me suis nullement engagé à long terme !

- Cela aussi nous avait été parfaitement intelligible ! ironisa Ouchan. Nous allons mener votre guérilla urbaine, vous tuer des Seigneurs, mais au final c'est nous – et ensuite plus des nôtres – qui investiront RadCity pour nous l'approprier.

- J'ai appris à combattre une menace après l'autre, j'aimerais en revenir à ce schéma, ensuite j'aviserai.

Aldéran sortit une plaquette mémoire de sa poche.

- Durant cette, relative, période de stand-by me concernant, voilà les localisations des planques de certains Seigneurs. Atomisez-les. Ensuite, une fois que mon dossier, au complet, sera bouclé, je passerai à la phase ultime. Heu… Je peux rentrer chez moi sur mes deux pieds, ou je vais encore roupiller ?

Un chauffeur de limousine, en livrée et casquette salua le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je vous dépose devant votre immeuble, Général.

* * *

Aldéran soupira.

- Tu es sûr que tes nouvelles interfaces de mes bases de données sont plus performantes, Toshiro ? Là, ça me paraît plutôt nébuleux au possible, et très lent !

- C'est juste une version de démonstration, avec une copie de tes bases, rétorqua le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_. Si ça te convient aux manipulations, j'activerai le programme à sa vitesse maximale et là je peux t'assurer que ça va filer comme le vent.

- Tu es génial, Toshy. Tu le sais, ça ?

- Oui, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre !

- Au fait, tu es entré en contact avec ta mémoire d'origine ? Que font mon père et Clio ?

- Ils sont sur le chemin du retour. Ils devraient être là d'ici une dizaine de jours.

- C'est bien lent, remarqua Aldéran.

- Pour une raison que ma mémoire d'origine et moi n'avons pas encore pu déterminer, l'un des réacteurs de l'_Arcadia_ a cessé de fonctionner. On a tout tenté pour le relancer, en vain. Il va falloir une révision complète une fois qu'il sera au Dock Orbital. Je pense que certaines plaquettes-programmes ont tout simplement grillé, mais où, ça c'est une autre question !

- Du moment qu'il revient à bon port, le reste n'a guère d'importance. Tu suis bien leur progression.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aldie, s'il y avait le moindre souci, je t'en informerais.

- Merci, Tosh. Alors, vas-y, poursuis-moi la présentation de tes nouvelles interfaces.

- Allez, sois attentif, je relance le programme et toi encode-moi quelques données à traiter.

Sourire aux lèvres, Aldéran pianota sur son clavier.

* * *

Avec son Unité Anaconda, le Général de l'AL99-DS1 s'était rendu sur les lieux d'une fusillade.

Aldéran avait placé ses hommes et avait attendu l'arrivée des blindés d'assaut avant de l'ordonner.

Traditionnelle, l'Intervention avait plutôt fait du bien à chacun qui avait retrouvé ses sensations face à de simples braqueurs de bijouterie.

- Tiens, tu les as tous laissés en vie ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Soreyn avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse du grand rouquin balafré.

- Oui, c'était mon jour de bonté, ironisa ce dernier, nullement vexé. Que tous ceux qui veulent enfreindre les lois nous mobilisent d'ici à ce soir !

- Quand Talvérya reviendra-t-elle ? interrogea Yélyne.

- Aucune idée. Disons que l'avenir est plus que pessimiste pour elle. Elle a voulu repartir auprès de ses sœurs sur Terra IV… Et tout indique que la planète n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre

- J'en suis sincèrement désolé, fit Soreyn alors qu'ils revenaient au Van d'Intervention.

- C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien. Embarquez tous, nous rentrons !


	16. Chapter 16

**20.**

Revenue du cellier, Clio avait trouvé son ami de toujours la mine bien grave.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Albator ? Terra IV ? !

- Non, pas encore. En revanche, l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ s'est connectée à son clone mémoriel, et les dernières nouvelles concernant Aldéran sont vraiment affolantes.

- Il a récidivé son « exploit » du mois dernier ?

- Oui, sauf qu'il est loin de ses espoirs de bains de sang. Plusieurs Seigneurs se sont défilés au dernier moment, prévenus.

- Et donc ton hypothèse était bel et bien la bonne ! fit sombrement la Jurassienne. Les Seigneurs ne sont que le bras armé, le cerveau est à chercher parmi les Autorités de RadCity !

- Plusieurs têtes pensantes, ça me semble évident, mais certainement un seul donneur d'ordres, raisonna le pirate à la chevelure de neige. D'après le message que j'ai eu d'Aldie, il l'a réalisé à son tour – en revanche, il n'a effectivement pas osé me rapporter son nouveau massacre organisé !

- Il va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin… Quand cette histoire sera terminée, il y aura laissé ses convictions, son sens de l'honneur et perdu tout le respect qu'on pouvait lui porter.

Clio fixa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Les méthodes qu'ils emploient, un pirate aurait pu y recourir. Mais lui avait des règles à respecter, des codes auxquels se soumettre, c'est à cela et pour cela qu'il s'est engagé.

- Je crains qu'il n'ait jamais digéré mon tour de pirate, remarqua le père du grand rouquin balafré. A cette époque, tout indiquait qu'il devait finir comme ceux qu'il a combattu jusqu'ici…

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- … On dirait que ce passé l'a rattrapé et que la boucle est bouclée. Il a viré exactement comme ses ennemis. Il utilise contre eux leurs propres méthodes, à un niveau de cruauté supérieur, impitoyable. Il l'a fait de sa propre volonté mais je me demande vraiment comment il pourra s'en relevé, une fois qu'il aura sauvé sa galactopole au prix des serments prononcés sur le drapeau de l'Union lorsqu'il a intégré le SIGiP. Clio ?

- Je peux presque voir cette aura de ténèbres qui l'entoure. Il ne l'a pas repoussée, il l'a même appelée pour se blinder le cœur et l'âme et pouvoir remplir sa mission.

- Ne sois pas si naïvement romanesque ! gronda soudain le pirate à l'adresse de la Jurassienne. Aldéran est le jumeau Maléfique, il est aussi de mon sang, il charrie dès lors la mort dans ses veines. Il a toujours était limite, sur le fil, il lui était donc plus qu'aisé que de basculer du mauvais côté. Oui, une splendide machine à tuer qui a décidé d'utiliser ses talents avec des méthodes qui devaient sans doute l'avoir toujours tenté mais qu'il n'avait pas osé céder à ses instincts les plus noirs.

- Il sera possible de le récupérer ? gémit Clio.

- Aucune idée. La seule chose qui soit certaine c'est que tout va lui péter au nez. Il risque d'en sortir détruit, s'il s'en sort…

- Je suis tellement désolée. On peut encore faire quelque chose ?

- J'aviserai une fois que nous serons arrivés à Ragel. Il faut que je le tire de là, même si je dois descendre moi-même les Seigneurs et les trois Rois !

* * *

Tirant Jarvyl en arrière, Aldéran le sortit de la ligne de tir.

- Tu n'as pas entendu Jelka nous donner la position du sniper ?

- Le relais positionnel de mon ordi est détraqué, répondit le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan en montrant l'écran de ce dernier à son Général.

- Jelka, tu peux le réinitialiser à distance ? s'enquit Aldéran dans son oreillette.

- Non, pas sans bousiller tout le système. Jarvyl, tu m'apportes ton ordi au retour à l'AL99-DS1, je le connecterai directement aux miens. Rentrez sains et saufs, les garçons.

- On nettoie la planque de ces receleurs et on rapplique, promit Aldéran à son Opératrice des Communications.

Les deux cent courriers imprimés, Aldéran avait apporté la pile à ses secrétaires, les répartissant entre elles. Chacun glissa alors son paquet dans une machine et la lancèrent. Passant sous le poinçon, le sceau de l'AL99-DS1 fut imprimé en relief et la signature enregistrée d'Aldéran y apparut en rouge. Elles les rassemblèrent ensuite dans le bac de sortie des documents afin qu'elles soient mises sous pli au centre de courrier du Bureau.

Lorèze, qui avait été la deuxième secrétaire d'Aldéran, lui sourit largement.

- Je crois qu'on va tous être ravis de recevoir ce pli, Aldéran ! Comment est-ce que le Service Juridique a fait pour récupérer notre couverture santé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Chantage, rit Aldéran.

- Donc, c'était bien ton idée à la base, qu'as-tu donc imaginé ?

Le visage d'Aldéran se durcit.

- J'ai reproché à la Mutuelle des Polices de pénaliser ceux qui étaient à la fois en première ligne et le dernier rempart contre les fauteurs de troubles qui étaient la cause de notre situation sociale et économique actuelle. Ensuite, j'ai dit qu'en retour, tous ceux des Divisions Sectorielles qui en avaient encore allaient poser leurs congés et donc que ça allait être un foutoir généralisé et irrécupérable !

- Cynique et bien vu, commenta Shérylane.

- Ils ont été injustes et inhumains les premiers ! Dépêchez-vous de faire envoyer ces courriers avec accusé de réception. Moi, je vais directement en avertir Soreyn.

Et grand sourire aux lèvres, il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au plateau où se trouvaient les tables des membres des Unités d'Intervention.

* * *

Albior fit ses yeux de faon à son père.

- Allez, dis-moi ce que maman et toi avez prévu pour mon anniversaire ?

- Où serait la surprise en ce cas ?

- Je vais avoir douze ans, je suis grand ! Je saurai jouer l'étonné, promis !

- Non, ça ne marchera pas. Il est hors de question que je te lâche la moindre info !

- Tu n'es pas gentil, mon papa. Mais je t'aime trop que pour bouder !


	17. Chapter 17

**21.**

Les prunelles bleu marine d'Albior scintillaient et bien qu'il ait les pieds bien au sol, il était évident qu'il planait bien au-dessus du sol !

Au duplex du grand rouquin balafré et de son perroquet d'épouse, s'étaient retrouvés tous les membres de la famille : Skyrone, Eryna et Hoby, tous avec leurs enfants et les petits-enfants en âge de veiller un tout petit peu tard.

Ravi avait vu tous ceux qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimaient, venir se joindre à la fête organisée par ses parents.

Dans la cuisine, procédant aux dernières préparations, même si une bonne partie venait du traiteur par manque de temps, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient échangé un clin d'œil complice.

- Albior devient vraiment grand, il est plus content de ses oncles et tante, neveux et nièces, que de ses cadeaux ! commenta Ayvanère en remplissant les verrines de l'apéritif.

- Oui, c'est un gamin absolument merveilleux. Et ça ne vient pas uniquement de son héritage de Guérisseur. Il a un cœur d'or.

Ayvanère fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça semble te chagriner, et te mettre même un peu en colère ?

- Parce qu'il n'est absolument pas armé pour survivre dans ce monde, d'autant plus que nous l'avons prié de brider ses pouvoirs et que par amour pour nous il le fait !

Elle frotta doucement le cou de son mari, ses ongles vernis et décorés glissant le long de sa carotide en un geste datant de leurs premiers amours.

- Je crois me souvenir qu'on disait la même chose, et toi le premier, de Skyrone. Et il est toujours là ! Je sais que tu veilles autant sur lui que tu l'adores et que tu ne manques pas une occasion de lui lancer des piques, mais il a sa famille et il sait veiller sur elle – et il est même prêt à prendre les armes !

- Oui, tu m'as raconté, comment il m'a sorti d'HP. Et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il prenait des risques personnels pour moi.

- Vous êtes tous différents et complémentaires, et vous ne formez qu'une seule entité. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que je le dis !

- Le Clan Royal Skendromme, je n'ai pas oublié.

- Dommage que le souci technique ait empêché ton père et Clio être des nôtres.

- Il sera là plus tard. Albior a compris pourquoi il ne pouvait être là. Oui, il est mature, cet enfant.

Ayvanère pouffa doucement.

- Allez, va faire diversion, le temps que je mette ces amuse-bouche sur des plateaux et ceux-ci sur la table roulante !

Aldéran ouvrit le frigo, remplit un panier déjà garni de glace avant de revenir dans le salon où tous les siens s'amusaient déjà bien joyeusement.

Et, pour attirer leur attention, il sabra les bouteilles de champagne et de mousseux sans alcool.

Câlin, Albior avait voulu s'isoler avec son père dans le jardin-terrasse du duplex, s'était collé contre lui, l'étreignant fermement.

- C'était une belle fête. Toute la famille !

- Et demain, nous irons à la salle des fêtes où ce sont tes amis qui s'amuseront avec toi.

- Comme tu m'as gâté, mon papa. Et Alguénor revenu du Nord pour cette seule soirée, ce fut le clou !

- Heureux que tu sois ravi, mon cœur, sourit Aldéran en caressant les boucles auburn avant de suivre en un geste familier et intime, la balafre de la joue gauche du cadet de ses fils.

Soudain blême, Albior avait serré très fort la main de son père, le regard dilaté, le signe du Guérisseur à son front.

- Terra IV est en train s'effondrer !

* * *

Cela avait été les prémices du séisme qui avaient réveillé la Reine des Sylvidres.

Elle avait bondi hors de son lit, réveillé son compagnon qui dormait à poings fermés et était allée déclencher l'alarme tandis qu'il sortait leur fille de son berceau et se dirigeait vers le point de rassemblement.

Une fois dans la rue principale de la cité-capitale de la Grande Colonie Sylvidre, leur Reine n'avait pu que constater l'affolement général, la panique, les courses éperdues, en dépit des recommandations faites depuis bien des années !

« Elles perdent la tête… Je les comprends, je tremble moi-même sur mes jambes ! Voilà pourquoi il me fallait rester, et qu'elles sachent que j'étais à leurs côtés. ».

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ryhas qui filait vers l'Arbre de Vie, le dernier lieu qui tomberait, Sylphelle dans les bras.

Ayant pour une des rares fois de sa vie, depuis l'installation de son peuple sur Terra IV, opté pour une combinaison libérant ses mouvements et non pour sa majestueuse robe longue, Sylvarande suivit les échos de son ordinateur, allant aux maisons les plus proches de la sienne pour faire sortir celles que même des tremblements de terre destructeurs ne pouvaient faire sortir de leur sommeil.

Inlassablement, alors qu'une angoisse absolue la rongeait au ventre, Sylvarande tenta de battre au maximum l'évacuation de ses sœurs, les dirigeant vers l'Arbre de Vie.

« Cette fois, il n'y aura plus d'autre répit. La planète va finir par imploser, les tremblements de terre atteignant le cœur et réveillant les volcans… Tout s'effondre, tout se meurt et avant la fin de jour, il n'y aura plus rien ! ».

Sylvarande envoyait les tardives au lieu de rassemblement quand elle vit son compagnon au bout de l'avenue.

- Ryhas ! Sylphelle ?

- Je l'ai laissée avec sa nounou. Maintenant, c'est toi que je viens chercher !

- C'est trop dangereux. Le satellite vient de le confirmer : l'épicentre le plus terrible est juste sous notre Grande Colonie. Vas-t-en !

- Hors de question. Tu es ma femme, je veux t'épouser !

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? !

- Je crains qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre. Ta réponse ?

Sylvarande baissa la tête, épuisée, sans plus aucun espoir, laissant couler ses larmes.

- Sylvarande ! hurla Ryhas alors que le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous les pieds de cette dernière.

FIN


End file.
